Lost in Wonderland
by Filthy.And.Delirious
Summary: What happens when two AIW fangirls fall down the famous rabbit hole into Wonderland? Will they every return home - will they want to? Who will save them from the Red Queen? And who will save Underland from their fangirl ways? MH/AK COMPLETE.
1. It's All Just Pretend!

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Hey again. Tis moi with my first AIW story. Yay! I have based my two leading OC on myself et ma amie (im in a frenchy mood lol). **

**This chapter is VERY SHORT, I know. But hopefully that won't ruin the story for you, if you like long chapters. =P **

**Nonetheless, enjoy ... and don't forget to READ AND REVIEW. Reviews make my day just that bit brighter =D**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 1 – It's All Just Pretend!**

The two girls exited the cinema; one with an excited grin on her face, the other with a slightly sleepy and bored expression.

"Oh my god, we are meant to be!" the first girl declared, hugging herself fondly as she stared up at the large poster of the Mad Hatter stuck to the wall of the cinema.

The other girl sighed, folding her arms over her chest. Her friend wore a small Mad Hatter t-shirt, jeans, and a large multi-coloured hat upon her head, which a group of passing girls found hilarious. As if this wasn't enough, her face was painted to match the Mad Hatter, completed with the same deluded smile the Hatter was known for.

"He's a fictional character, played by Johnny Depp, for entertainment." The second girl recited for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. "He's not real!"

The other girl turned on her, a frown in place of the previous smile, "He's real to me. Stop ruining my fun, Lyn!" She lifted a hand to straighten her over-sized hat, and turned her back to Lyn.

"Kate, you're acting like an overly-obsessive fangirl!" Lyn protested, tugging at her friend's arm, which supported a big Mad Hatter bag, filled with all sorts of Alice In Wonderland memorabilia.

Kate muttered something about being an overly-obsessive fangirl, making Lyn groan in exasperation, and squeeze Kate's arm tightly. "We've seen the movie over 14 times, and we have GCSE's coming up!"

"God, Lyn, you're such a bore!" Kate stuck a hand into her bag and pulled out a magazine, flicking through the pages, stopping at a large pull out poster of the Mad Hatter. "So beautifully mad," she whispered quietly to herself.

Lyn rubbed her eyes, sleepily and checked her phone. "It's almost midnight. Let's go home. I'm too tired to talk about the Hatter." She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her towards the bus stop, digging in her own purse for some change.

"Some day," Kate whispered to no one in particular, "I'll go to Wonderland and meet the Hatter. And battle the Red Queen. You'll see, Lyn. It's not all pretend. It's real."

Little did the two girls know, Kate was right. And they were soon to embark on an incredible adventure.


	2. The Rabbit Hole

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is here and awaiting your eyes and (hopefully) reviews. :):)**

**This chapter is also quite short. But hopefully that won't ruin the story for you, if you like long chapters. =P **

**Nonetheless, enjoy ... and don't forget to READ AND REVIEW. Reviews make my day just that bit brighter =D**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Rabbit Hole**

"This tree here! Look at the size of that hole. A rabbit could fit through there – and so can I!" Kate ran around the grounds of Lyn's home, her face covered in dirt and the same crazy grin on her face as the night before. She fell to her knees and peeked into the tiny hole. "Dang, it stops almost immediately. You call yourself a hole!?" Kate scowled before continuing her search.

"Why would the rabbit hole be at my house? Don't you think I would have discovered it by now?" Lyn took a sip of her Diet Coke as she watched her friend with mild amusement.

Kate replied to her friend's question with another question, "And why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Lyn rolled her eyes, tapping her fingers against her thigh as she sat cross legged on the small garden seat next to the flower bed. "Seriously, Kate, this is a waste of time."

"Hey! We've already searched all around my house. Plus, you've got so many more trees than me and huge grounds. A lot like Lord Ascot's, in fact," Kate placed her hands on her hips, determinedly.

"Yeah, but I'm not rich like Lord What's-his-face, and we're not in England." Lyn gestured around them with her hands. "Repeat after me, IRE-LAND." She said the word slowly, as if talking to a child.

"You're English!" Kate suggested, before resuming her search for the rabbit hole.

Lyn groaned, sometimes she wondered about the sanity, or rather _in_sanity, regarding her best friend. First it was Edward Cullen, then the Mad Hatter. Who's next? Thankfully, Kate's not the one to be sat in front of the TV all day; she's more of an outdoors person. But when she gets like this about something or someone, then who knows when it'll stop?

A shout made Lyn jump, snapping her out of her thoughts. "LYN! LYN! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

Lyn stood up and raced over to where Kate was standing, her heart thumping, "Kate, what is it!?"

Kate's face was red with excitement, as she lifted her hands close to Lyn's face and opened them slowly. A small solitary caterpillar lay in the palm of her hand.

"Looks just like Absolem, right?" Kate's eager face beamed at Lyn, cradling the caterpillar to herself.

"Absolem is purple! This caterpillar is green! GREEN, Kate!" Lyn shouted, angrily, sick of hearing about Wonderland and Kate's fantasies about going to Wonderland. "It's just a film! Nothing more! Will you get it through your head already?!"

Lyn stormed off towards her house, picking up her Diet Coke along the way. "Needs to grow up... waste of time.... better things to do... all just pretend... attention seeker..." she mumbled to herself furiously.

Before she got to the door of her house, she heard a loud scream and a thump, making her freeze and turn slowly, "Kate...?"

The grounds were empty, other than the trees. "Kate!" Lyn yelled at the top of her voice, worry and concern filling her as she ran back in the direction of the scream. "KATIE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Lyn looked behind each tree and hedge, starting to get scared. "This isn't funny! Kate, where are you!?"

Running towards a large oak in the centre of the grounds, she turned round and round, desperately trying to see her friend. "KATE WHERE ARE ---" Lyn took a step back and felt herself tumble downwards with a loud scream.

* * *

**Yesh, they found the rabbit hole. At last! But what adventures lie ahead for our heroines? Find out in Chapter 3 ;) I'll try to update soon!!! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and faves ;)**


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: The girls have just fallen down the rabbit hole. Ouch! Chapter 3 has made its entrance in and is happy to be here. **

**Love your reviews. Thanks :) FANGIRLS ;) Ideas are welcome, of course. Oh yeah, and Salsaxxx is Kate, meaning I am based on Lyn... just thought you should know for no apparent reason =D**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Down the Rabbit Hole**

The room seemed to reverse and both girls fell to what was now the floor, with a loud thump. "OW!" they both shouted in unison, rubbing their backs and heads.

"What's going on?" Lyn asked her friend, "Where are we?"

"Wonderland!" Kate cried out, happily, standing up and dusting herself off, looking around the small circular room.

Lyn was about to contradict her friend, telling her how ridiculous her revelation was, but found herself starting to believe it too. They were in a room, not unlike the one in the film they had seen just the night before, and a tiny glass table was placed in the centre of the room.

Kate headed over to one side of the room, pulling back a red curtain, where a miniature door stood out.

"Oh my god..." Lyn put a hand over her mouth, taken aback as she began to realise her friend may be right – were they actually in wonderland?

Kate clapped her hands in excitement, almost jumping up and down, "We're in Wonderland! I knew we'd find the rabbit hole – I just knew it!"

Lyn walked over to the centre of the room, and examined the drink and key. "If we are really in Wonderland, or Underland, or whatever it's called," Lyn said, carefully. "Then Alice is already here."

Kate stopped jumping and stared at her friend, "What? Alice is here?"

"Yeah," Lyn spun around and showed her friend the little vial that was half empty, and when she bent down to collect the tiny plate with the miniature cake on it, it was also half eaten.

"Oh my god, Alice Kingsley is here – in Wonderland!" Kate almost screamed in excitement, racing over to where her friend was standing and grabbing the vial, staring at it intently.

"Alice in Wonderland," Lyn whispered quietly, not believing what was really happening. "But it's a movie! A book! It's not real!" She shouted, throwing the key back down on the table. "IT'S NOT REAL!"

Kate froze, looking up from the vial. "Lyn, look around. We're here. It is really Wonderland. It's real." She moved over to the table, picking up the key and pulling the cork out of the vial. "Here, take a sip."

Lyn sighed and placed the vial to her lips, drinking some of the clear liquid inside. A weird feeling came over her, almost like she had suddenly turned to jelly but instead of falling to the ground, the ground seemed to be coming up to her. Or rather, she was moving toward the floor. The only word she could think of to explain it was "shrinking".

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was staring up at her friend, who seemed fifty feet tall but it was really Lyn who was a few centimetres tall.

Kate laughed, "Mini-Lyn." Her laugh seemed to boom throughout the room and Lyn covered her ears from the loud noise.

"Kate, drink it!" She screamed up at her friend, pointing to the vial which had been left on the table before Lyn had shrunk.

Kate laughed again, "You sound like you're on Helium! You've got such a squeaky voice – I can barely understand you!"

Lyn groaned but fortunately Kate picked up the vial and drank the rest of the contents, and soon she was almost the same size as Lyn, just a little shorter.

Kate frowned, "Hey! I'm meant to be the tall one."

It was Lyn's turn to laugh, "Yay. I'm finally taller than you. Even though we're both really _really_ short now." When she was finally able to stop laughing, a thought passed through her head, "You got the key?"

Kate grinned, "We may be in Wonderland, but I'm not Alice, and unlike her I remember the little things." She produced the now tiny golden key out of her pocket, "Good thing it shrank too – otherwise we'd be in trouble!"

Kate linked arms with her friend, who had an uncertain smile on her face as they looked at the door, "Now, through the door and into Wonderland. What adventures await us there?"

* * *

**I'm listening to "Follow Me Down" by 3oh!3 now - from the Almost Alice soundtrack. Fits, right? :) But you wouldn't want to be here right now with me singing out loud. BANSHEE IN THE HOUSE. LOL XP**

**Thanks for the reviews and faves ;)**


	4. Through The Door And Into Wonderland

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: OMG it's snowing outside... in spring. Global Warming really messes things up, doesn't it? :P I hope the snow means that you will like this chapter, even though snow has nothing to do with this next chapter!**

**Love your reviews. Thanks :) FANGIRLS ;) Ideas are welcome, of course. Oh yeah, and Salsaxxx is Kate, meaning I am based on Lyn... just thought you should know for no apparent reason =D**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 4: Through The Door And Into Wonderland**

"You're not Alice...!" a loud voice exclaimed loudly and a finger was being pointed at Lyn, then Kate, then back to Lyn again.

"Last time I checked, nope, I don't think I'm Alice," Kate giggled, before running at the Dormouse and scooping him up in her arms, giving him a tight hug. "You're exactly how I thought you'd be."

Lyn merely stood there, her mouth hanging open in an 'o' shape.

"Oi!" The tiny mouse squeaked, angrily. "Get off!" He proceeded by nipping Kate in the shoulder with the tip of his sword.

"Hey! That hurt." Kate shrieked, rubbing her shoulder furiously and dropping the Dormouse. "You're a mean mousey."

The Dormouse looked up at Kate with a defiant look on his whiskered face, "At least I don't go around picking people up and squeezing them half to death!"

Kate stuck out her tongue at the tiny creature, and whispered in Lyn's ear, "If he weren't so cute, I'd be more angry. But look at his little face..."

"What did you call me?!" the Dormouse ran at Kate's foot, attempting to stab her through her shoe but Lyn stepped in front of her friend, coming out of her shocked stupor long enough to tell the small mouse to "Back off!"

"That's quite enough of that. Dormouse, will you please stop acting like common vole!" the White Rabbit chimed in, loudly before turning his attention to the two girls, who were whispering furiously to each other. "And you two, who are you?"

Lyn opened her mouth to tell them, but Kate got there first, "Where are Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum? And the Dodo?"

The White Rabbit raised an eyebrow, and looked at Lyn, "Does this one usually answer a question with yet another question?"

"No!" Kate said, pouting and crossing her arms but behind her, Lyn was nodding in agreement with the White Rabbit.

He sighed and tapped his foot, or rather, his paw against the ground in impatience, "The Tweedles and the Dodo are off getting some lunch. We have been waiting for Alice all day!"

"And you're going to have to keep waiting, Mr. White Rabbit, because neither of us are Alice. I'm Lyn, and this is Kate," Lyn introduced them both to the disappointed-looking rabbit and irritated Dormouse. "We're here by accident, actually, we're not meant to be here!"

"But Lyn," Kate whispered to her friend quietly. "The drink and cake had been used – which means Alice should be here!"

"Ladies, it is terribly impolite to whisper when in the company of others. If you have anything to say, I believe it should be said aloud," the White Rabbit said to them, shaking his head and frowning at them.

"Oops, sorry," Lyn apologised. "My friend was just saying that we think Alice is already here... Maybe you missed her?"

"Missed her? We have been here _all day_. I highly doubt we missed her!" the White Rabbit spluttered, his face turning slightly red underneath all of his white fur.

"She must've come out through another door..." the Dormouse suggested, slipping his long thin sword back into its pouch.

"There was no other door, just the one behind the curtain. That was it," Kate told the two small creatures, as she stepped out from behind her friend, who had been protecting her from the little Dormouse.

"Yes," the White Rabbit spoke in a patronising tone, almost as if he was talking to a child. "But here in Wonderland, you never know where you may end up."

The two girls pondered over this, but Lyn shook her head, "Then why are you all here? If there was only a slight chance that Alice could come out here."

Now it was the White Rabbit and the Dormouse's turn to look at each other, thinking over this last statement of Lyn's, "Um..." they both said in unison and the Dormouse shrugged.

After an awkward silence, Kate suddenly spoke up, "Erm, Lyn," she whispered, her face paling and her eyes wide. "Remember the movie? Remember what happened after Alice came to Wonderland?"

Lyn frowned as she tried to remember what was next; she usually fell asleep around this part, "Oh, they went to see Absolem, the caterpillar guy with the smoke?"

"I don't think that bit's going to happen," Kate lifted a shaking finger to point at something behind the White Rabbit and the Dormouse. "Look out!"

The group all turned their heads in the direction of Kate's finger. Leading a large group of red-carded soldiers was the Knave of Hearts, also known as Stayne, and a huge monstrous creature which both girls recognised as the Bandersnatch.

* * *

**At the end of the last chapter, I couldn't stop listening to Follow Me Down. The same thing has happened yet again but this time it's "Tea Party" by Kerli, also on the Almost Alice soundtrack! =~D**

**Thanks for the reviews and faves ;)**


	5. Author's Note and Preview READ!

**Lost In Wonderland**

**You may have noticed this is not a chapter... it's an Author's note - and I suggest y****ou read it if you ever want to see Lost in Wonderland again (hehe, im so meaaannnn).**

**Yes, there is more to Lost in Wonderland, and it is waiting to come online (I have written the next chapter), but first I need YOU to do a little something for me.... well, my friend, but same difference. =D **

**Salsaxxx is one of my best friends in real life and my inspiration for Kate :) (and you don't want Kate to be sad... :( ) And she has recently joined ****and uploaded her first story online - it's a poem all about Alice leaving Underland, and it's really good. Sadly, no one has reviewed it, making Salsaxxx very sad. And when Salsaxx is sad, so is Naomily4EVA :(**

**So what can YOU do to help US? (lol) That's easy. It would be great if you could go over to her page and read her poem and review it =D It's called Back Up The Rabbit Hole :)**

**Thanks again for all reviews :) And just to tease you, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter... mwahaha :**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stolen and Found**

"Run faster!" Kate screamed at her friend, as they raced through the long grass and flowers, trying desperately to escape Stayne and his army. She was glad she had joined the Cross-Country team back at home, but was scared for Lyn, who wasn't at all fast at running.

Unfortunately for Kate, it was Lyn she should have been worrying about.

The Bandersnatch appeared in front of her, growling fiercely at her. Kate yelled in fright and changed direction, heading to her right. Thorns and bark of plants around her scratched her skin harshly but she couldn't stop running as the Bandersnatch was hot on her heels.

"Lyn!" Kate looked around wildly for her friend as she ran but she was nowhere in sight. She silently prayed Lyn hadn't been taken but before she could call out her name again, she was pushed roughly onto the ground.

* * *

**Oooh, want more??? Then you know what to do ;)**


	6. Stolen And Found

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: I officially love you all!! :) Especially Calm-Waters and TheSwannsSparrow because you two reviewed on my friend's poem =D So this chapter is dedicated to you :) Thanks so much!**

**Ooh, it's my little brother's birthday tomorrow (and Easter!!!) and I've made him a cake; fingers crossed that it will be okay... though I won't find out until tomorrow. It's still got an hour left in the oven and the smell of it is killing me! =D Who could resist chocolate?!**

**But anyway, ignore my mindless rambling and proceed into Wonderland, first left straight down the rabbit hole - mind the piano!! **

**

* * *

**

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stolen and Found**

"Run faster!" Kate screamed at her friend, as they raced through the long grass and flowers, trying desparately to escape Stayne and his army. She was glad she had joined the Cross-Country team back at home, but was scared for Lyn, who wasn't at all fast at running.

Unfortunately for Kate, it was Lyn she should have been worrying about.

The Bandersnatch appeared in front of her, growling fiercely at her. Kate yelled in fright and changed direction, heading to her right. Thorns and bark of plants around her scratched her skin harshly but she couldn't stop running as the Bandersnatch was hot on her heels.

"Lyn!" Kate looked around wildly for her friend as she ran but she was nowhere in sight. She silently prayed Lyn hadn't been taken but before she could call out her name again, she was pushed roughly onto the ground.

"Eurgh! Yuck!" Kate yelled as she fell into a large puddle of greenish mud, spitting out the small bits that had gone into her mouth. She lifted herself off the ground, wiping the mud off her clothes. She heard a loud cough behind her.

She turned slowly, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

It was.

"And who are you?" Stayne asked, eyeing her curiously with a superior look on his face; he had a proud smirk on his scarred face.

"Me? Oh... I'm Alice," Kate told him, thinking fast, and giving him a small smile. She tried to control her excitement; it was Stayne! As terrified as she was, she was seeing Stayne – wow, he looked so... real. Really ugly too. She had no idea how the Red Queen could fancy him!

"No, you're not," Stayne's lip curled knowingly. "Alice has already been found and taken. So, who are you?"

"No way!" Kate said, aloud in shock. "She's not meant to be found out til later on!"

Stayne watched her, confused, taken aback by this strange response, but quickly composed himself, glaring at her, angrily, "I asked you your name, you insolent little girl! Answer me!"

Kate's temper also flared; she hated being treated like a child, "I'll have you know that I am over 15 years of age, almost an adult really. So you have no reason to talk to me like that!"

Stayne stared at this girl, incredibly shocked by this outburst. No one, other than the Red Queen, had ever spoken to him like that, returning to his original proud smirk, he clicked his fingers and immediately a group of red-carded soldiers came forward and picked up the girl, who screamed in protest.

"Let go of me, you stupid red card things! I'll rip you all into shreds! Let go!" She struggled against their firm grips, but it was no use. For paper, they were quite strong.

She was hoisted up into a small cart, where her wrists and feet were chained promptly. Stayne rode his large horse over to her, looking down at her with a superior smirk, "Let's see what Her Majesty has to say about you."

Kate froze, unsure whether was more excited or scared at the idea of meeting the infamous Queen; but at that moment she just wanted to bash that smug Knight's head in.

Stayne called out an order and the Cards began to wheel the cart forward, ignoring the angry shouts of their prisoner.

**

Lyn walked through the large plants, having evaded the Bandersnatch at last. She stared at her surroundings, hardly believing her own eyes. She had never imagined something like this; it was better than seeing it in 3D cinema.

"Kate?" Lyn whispered, pulling back a large leaf and looking behind it, in case her friend was hiding. "Kate?" She called louder, scared for her friend and what trouble she may be in.

This was the second time that day Lyn had to look for her friend; the first time being just before they had fallen down the rabbit hole.

"If only Kate hadn't gone looking for that stupid hole – we'd be at home now, probably watching TV or messing around in my bedroom," Lyn grumbled to herself, kicking a tiny rock along the path. "And now I have no idea where she is and we'll probably never get home!" Lyn leaned against the nearby stalk of a large plant, sighing audibly. "And we'll be stuck in Wonderland forever!"

A small chuckle from nearby made her jump and she whipped around to face the chuckler; her face red at having been caught talking to herself like some mad idiot, "Who's there?" she demanded, scanning around her for any signs of life.

"You're all late for tea!" shouted a familiar voice and a large tea cup just missed her head by an inch.

"Uh-oh," Lyn whispered to herself quietly, recognising that unforgettable shrieking voice and gasping as her eyes rested on a long wooden table, laiden with all sorts of assortments fit for a tea-party.

* * *

**Any guesses as to whom she has come across? XP Btw, I really hate the name of this chapter, I just couldn't think of a name to suit it - so don't flame me for it! =P Next chapter up soon :):)**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	7. Tarrant Hightop?

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: I'm SOOOO SORRRY! :( I feel awful and completely hate myself for depriving you of this chapter and more. But Mr. Virus came along and you know what HE is like :P Don't worry, he's finally got what's coming to him!! And free Sir. Laptop from his evil clutches - thus, also freeing Kate and Lyn so they may recall to you their adventures in Wonderland :):)**

**So please, don't hate me (and PLEASE don't hate Kate or Lyn either - it wasn't their faults!) and enjoy this long awaited chapter!! :) I've been wanting to upload it for so long that I finally feel like a horrid curse has been lifted. **

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tarrant Hightop???**

"Where did you go!?" Lyn shouted at the small mouse, who stared back at her with wide eyes. "We were all running for our lives back there and you just disappeared! You were meant to blind the Bandersnatch!"

"Hey! I have my own life to look after. I'm not going to run around protecting little girls from big bad beasts, I'm here to protect the real Alice!" the Dormouse yelled back at her, furiously, jumping up into a standing position from where she was sitting.

"Alice?" asked the Mad Hatter, who lifted his head and gave Lyn an excited toothy smile. Standing up, he began to walk down the long table, kicking stray china ornaments out of the way and spilling tea across the Dormouse's lap.

"Ow!" the Dormouse screamed but was ignored by the Mad Hatter, who was now standing in front of an amazed Lyn.

"Tarrant Hightop?" Lyn remembered Kate telling her that this was the Hatter's real name, before he went mad.

"My dear, Alice, call me 'Hatter', everybody else does!" he gave her another toothy grin and picked her up, which Lyn immediately objected to.

"Hey! Let go! I'm not some toy - even though I'm the size of a toy... but yeah, let me go!" Lyn protested, kicking her legs back and forth, struggling to break free.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Alice. Pardon me!" the Hatter apologised, setting Lyn back down on the ground quickly, slightly taken aback by this behaviour though his smile did not waver. "How splendid that you have returned at last! You're late for tea - naughty!"

"I'm not Alice! I'm not even Almost Alice! My name is Lyn and I'm here entirely by accident!" Lyn shouted, trying to be heard above the March Hare's loud muttering.

"But who will slay the Jabberwocky?" the Hatter asked, confused, staring down at the small girl, who was frowning back up at him.

"Alice! She's here... somewhere - She'll slay it!" Lyn looked around her, as if the real Alice would suddenly pop out at any second. "We just don't know where she is."

"We?" the Hatter frowned.

"My friend, Kate, and I." Lyn told him. "But I don't know where Kate is."

"She has most likely been taken," the Hatter said, gravely.

"What? No!" Lyn took a step forward, breathing heavily. She had feared she'd been taken by the Red Queen's soldiers but not allowed herself to believe it may be true.

"Yes, I'm sorry. And that may also be what has happened to my Alice..." the Hatter confirmed, sadly.

"_Your _Alice?" Lyn raised an eyebrow at the Hatter, who quickly turned a dark shade of red.

"Erm, no. I mean, yes." the Hatter stuttered. "You know what I mean. The _real_ Alice."

Lyn nodded, letting her eyebrow fall back down into place. She looked at the ground before saying firmly, "I have to go to the Red Queen's castle and find Kate."

The sound of loud voices and hooves pounding on the ground reached their ears and the Hatter grabbed Lyn's arm and pulled up and over the long table. "Drink this!" he shoved a small glass into her hands, which she immediately downed.

She began to shrink again, so she was even smaller than before. She remembered this part from the movie and let the Hatter push her into the tiny teapot, which to Lyn was like the size of a house. She then peeked out of the long spout, and saw Stayne and a crowd of the same carded soldiers approach the table and the Hatter.

She ignored the fact her clothes drooped around her, being much too large for her now. She hoped the Hatter could find her something to wear if he could not return her to her normal size.

A loud scream made Lyn turn and stare out of the spout once again, "Kate!" she whispered frantically, seeing her friend in a cart, wriggling around and trying to escape.

"We found this one with her," Stayne was saying, pointing at Kate and then the Dormouse. "But there was another with her; she had long red hair and was wearing strange clothes."

The Mad Hatter shook his head, "Nope, haven't seen anyone."

Stayne moved closer to the Hatter but Lyn was focusing on her friend, who was kicking at the nearest card soldier, swearing at him loudly. As scared as Lyn was, she had to fight the urge to laugh at her friend's behaviour.

The Dormouse was saying something to the dog, who had been leading Stayne to them. Lyn recognised him as Bayard. Instantly, she felt pity for the dog, whose family was being held captive by the Red Queen and in return for his work, she would release his family. Little did _he_ know, the Queen was lying.

"Sir," Bayard suddenly spoke up, staring over at the Knave.

"What?" Stayne replied sharply and rudely, turning his glare toward the cowering dog.

"The girl," Lyn froze as the dog spoke, knowing it was her he was speaking of. "She has gone westwards."

Stayne stood for a moment, considering this new piece of information, but nodded, "Yes, good. Let's go." He thumped the Hatter on the side of his head, making the Hatter grunt in pain.

Stayne and his army followed the dog away from the table, and Lyn allowed herself a sigh of relief.

After a moment's silence, taking in what had just happened, the Hatter lifted the lid of the teapot, peering in, but quickly replaced it, covering his eyes when Lyn screamed in protest as her old clothes were more like a enormous blanket on this new miniscule body.

"My mistake. Sorry," the Hatter apologised, pulling a piece of cloth out of his pocket and quickly working on it. "Here you go." He pushed into the teapot a small white dress, which fit Lyn perfectly and she quite liked.

"Thank you," she called back up to the Hatter, smoothing down the dress and pulling herself out of the teapot.

"That was your friend?" the Hatter asked, gesturing in the direction in which the Knave had just disappeared.

"Yes," Lyn nodded once, a sad expression coming over her face. "That's Kate."

"Oh," was all the Hatter said, his face becoming thoughtful.

"I have to save her," Lyn told the Hatter, determinedly, although she had no idea how she was going to accomplish this. She thought over the current situation, trying hard to remember what happened next in the movie. Kate was the one who was always able to recite every line in the film and explain every situation with a good solution.

Lyn groaned, shaking her head in defeat, "What do we do?"

"The White Queen will know what to do," the Hatter said, simply, looking down at Lyn with a crooked smile. "She will help us save your friend... and Alice."

* * *

**Please remember that I have school now, and GCSEs approaching *GROAN!* so I cannot upload as regularly as I would like to, but if the Fates choose to shower me with their infinite blessings, I will be able to pluck up the courage to FINISH this story, a deed I've never been able to accomplish before. **

**Thanks for sticking by me, I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 **

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	8. You're The Red Queen!

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Seriously, the thrill of writing Author's Notes should've passed by now... but no! Here I am, once again, writing you a little note. :) I guess, for me, it just completes the story a little bit more. And personally, through these notes, I like getting to know the author abit more =D **

**But yeah, you've waited long enough for this so I'm just going to let you read it now :) haha**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 7: You're The Red Queen!**

"Didn't your parents ever teach you a thing called manners?" Kate was shoved to the floor roughly in front of a large throne, but her focus was on Stayne, who gave her a superior smirk.

"I cannot wait to see what the Red Queen makes of you," Stayne told her, nudging her with his foot. "Shame, you are actually not that bad-looking."

"And you can boil your head in a vat of pig's blood, if you think you're ever going to get with this," Kate snapped back, gesturing at herself and wiping the smug smirk off Stayne's scarred face, which was replaced by an ugly frown.

A loud trumpet interrupted them and both turned their heads toward the large red throne in front of where Kate had been shoved. The Red Queen stepped out from behind a scarlet curtain and walked toward them, setting herself down neatly on the hard throne. She looked down at the pathetic creature by her feet with a look of distaste which quickly turned to shock as the creature jumped up and threw herself at Her Majesty.

"Oh my GAWD!" Kate yelled, her voice bouncing off the walls and making half of people in the room stare at her, but she paid them no notice as she grasped Her Majesty's giant head between her hands. "You're Her! You're the Red Queen! Oh my god, I love you -- and your head, it's so big!"

The Queen's face blushed a deep red of anger and two card-soldiers ran over to try and pry Kate from the Queen but Kate would not budge, instead shouting even louder, "You look so much more Awesome in real life! Look! I have your face tattooed on my shoulder!"

Her Majesty's eyes widened at the sight of her own large frowning face peering back at her from the shoulder of this creature. She could barely talk from the shock of it but it did not matter as Kate continued, pulling her sleeve back down, "It's not permanent, unfortunately. Mum wouldn't let me. I got this off some magazine - but it's still brilliant. It's like seeing double, eh?" Kate swooped down once more, almost suffocating the Queen from her hug, "But seriously, if Lyn were here--"

Kate's pause meant the card-soldiers had the chance to pull her from the Queen and back onto the floor with a loud bump.

"Off with her head!" Stayne yelled, furiously, pointing at Kate, whose face had gone pale from remembering her friend.

"Lyn," Kate whispered fearfully. Was her friend alive?

"Actually," the Queen was saying, adjusting her clothes and hair back to their former neatness. "I believe I am the one who says that." She glared at Stayne, her eyes narrowing.

It was Stayne's turn to blush now and he bowed his head, mumbling sincere apologies. The Queen inclined her head to look at Kate, who trembled in fear of what was to come.

"Come here," the Queen ordered; Kate obediently stood and walked over to Her Majesty.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I don't know what came over me --" Kate stuttered, looking the Queen in the eye.

The Queen held up a hand to stop her and beckoned a small frog over to her, whispering in its ear with a smirk. The frog nodded once and hopped off out of sight.

"You remind me of someone, girl," the Queen said, watching Kate closely.

Kate fidgeted with the large handbag at her side, almost afraid to speak, "Who?" she whispered.

"Myself. When I was a young girl," there was some murmuring around the hall and Stayne raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Come, sit. Tell me more of how I am. How much you adore me," A small smile played her lips as she spoke and Kate, hardly believing her ears, or luck, sat on the carpeted ground next to the Queen, who patted her on the head with a smile as if Kate were a pet.

Kate allowed herself a short smirk at Stayne, whose mouth was hanging open in surprise - obviously he'd been hoping for a cruel punishment, in which he could partake. A loud yelling from behind Kate made her turn and stare.

Alice looked awful, her hair was filled with dirt and straw, and she had a tiny purple bruise on her upper-right cheek. Her long blue dress was ripped at the bottom; the material seemed to have been used to bandage her left ankle. She looked tired, as if she'd not had any sleep the night before, she seemed to be struggling to stay upright, but Kate did not know whether it was due to her ankle or the lack of sleep. The small frog was pulling her along by a long rope that was tied to her wrists. At closer inspection, her feet were also chained by a shorter chain, making walking even harder.

The Queen found this sight hilarious and erupted into a loud cackle as Alice was pushed down in front of her. Kate reeled back in horror, and had to dig her nails into her palm to stop herself from flinging herself on top of Alice, protecting her from any more damage or mockery.

"At last! This evening's entertainment has arrived!" The Queen's eye seemed to glow red as she announced this and Kate stared at her, terrified by this new, even more evil version of the Red Queen that whom she had seen in the movie. "The Great Alice!" she laughed, mockingly. "How great are you now, dear Alice?"

* * *

**Ooh, and if you like the infamous Stayne, Knave of Hearts (dun dun dun!) then you should check out this brand new story, "Born of a Love Story" by (you guessed it!) Salsaxxx. **

_Summary: What if the Hatter had a sister who survived the flames? And what if that sister had known a certain Knave before the terrible events of Horvendush day? And what if their meeting would one day have an effect on the future of Underland?_

**As I am friends with the real-life Salsaxxx, I have read more of this story - and I love it! If you guys choose to check it out, you're in for a lot! A rollercoaster ride of fun! (Okay, I don't know where that last bit came from... lol) XP**

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!!!!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	9. Is She High?

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Hello, my little muffins. (I've been reading WAY TOO much Emilie Autumn xP) I don't really know what to say. Eek, if my parents knew I was writing fanfics and not doing revision for my exams, then I think my mum may just take a page out of the Red Queen's book and chop off my head. =P**

**HahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaBING result of drinking way too much Diet Coke :), which is actually very minor compared to what I could be like...**

**Does anyone else watch True Blood? I'm in the UK, so I just saw the pen-ultimate episode of Season 2 last night - LOVED IT. I can't wait to see the next one!!! =D ERIC is the hottest creature on this planet. Haha. And he made me laugh when he was talking to Coby and Lisa. X)**

**And now, on with the chapterrrrr! :)**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 8: Is She High?**

Kate was shivering despite the warmth of the room she had been locked in; her surroundings were comfortable enough, despite the fact she'd been locked in. It was definitely better than the conditions Alice would be in now, which was most likely in the dungeons beneath the castle.

For the third time in the last hour, since she had been presented with this room by one of the Queen's tiny green frog servants, she shook the handle of the door, hoping that while she'd been pacing her fancy prison someone had come along and unlocked the door. The door didn't budge, and the guard outside banged the blunt end of his sword against the door in an annoyed warning.

Kate jumped back from the door and stuck her tongue at the door, stomping over to the side of the room to again stare out of the window into the distance, praying that she would soon escape here and find her friend.

"Is she high?" Lyn whispered to the Hatter, gesturing towards the White Queen, who was in the process of dancing around the room and talking about strawberry-flavoured clouds.

The Hatter widened his eyes at Lyn in confusion but she shook her head, chuckling quietly.

"Your Majesty," Lyn said loudly, halting the Queen's talk of three-headed monkeys. "We must find Kate and Alice."

The White Queen merely smiled at Lyn, who was standing in the hand of the Hatter as she was still the size of a mouse, "My dear girl, of course. Yes, we must find your friend and," she paused for a moment, her brilliant white teeth shining through her contented smile, for dramatic effect, raising her arms up, "our _champion!_"

The Hatter found this very exciting and immediately made a little cheering sound and clapped his hands together enthusiastically while Lyn looked on, an eyebrow raised.

"But first," the Queen continued. "We must return you to your normal size. Unless you prefer to live in a doll's house." She giggled lightly at her little joke and glided into the kitchen.

The March Hare was mumbling something to himself and throwing pots and pans across the room, which the Queen skilfully dodged, her bright smile still intact as she approached the counter.

She touched the March Hare's cheek gently, "My lovely Hare, if you would please leave us."

The March Hare yelled something in a language Lyn had never heard and bounded from the room, his dirty feet leaving red paw-prints leading out of the room. She was placed onto the counter in front of the Queen by the Hatter, who bowed and followed the March Hare out of the room.

"Please don't tell me you're going to give some kind of potion involving ingredients like buttered fingers, worm fat, wishful thinking or... um..." Lyn struggled to think of more of the White Queen's strange ingredients that she had used for Alice's potion.

"No, no, no..." the Queen said thoughtfully. "That would be a shrinking potion, or do you prefer being small?" She smiled at Lyn, as if she actually thought Lyn liked being this height.

"Um, no. Thanks. I want to be my height again. Definitely," Lyn nodded her head vigorously, keen to not have to stand on this counter anymore.

The Queen's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement as she produced a large empty black pot, and placed it in front of Lyn, who jumped out of the way.

"Now," the Queen said, talking to no one in particular. "What do we need for an Growth Mixture?" She tapped her fingers against the counter in thought, before looking in a cupboard behind her. She named each ingredient as she took it out and added it to the mixture. "Milk, eggs, flour, chocolate, sugar..." The list went on, and Lyn watched as the small potion looked more and more edible by the second. She wondered if the Queen was making one of those tiny cakes from the circular room, in which the girls had both started out.

The Queen stirred the mixture, a contented smile upon her white face. She was about to spoon out the pink mixture into a small bowl when she stopped and looked at Lyn, "Oops, it seems I've forgotten something."

She went to the cupboard once more and after a minute of searching, a tiny squeak of excitement alerted Lyn that she'd found the final ingredient, "The saliva of a dead moose." She announced as she poured the silvery liquid into the bowl, and sniffed the mixture with a smile, "Lovely."

Lyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath, draining the bowl quickly. Despite all the humane-looking ingredients (minus the moose saliva) it tasted awful and Lyn hoped the Queen had no plans to become a chef in the near future.

Almost instantly, Lyn began to grow and was back to her normal size in less than ten seconds. She sighed in relief as the Queen placed a large blanket around her, as her miniature dress was in tatters at her feet. She hopped down from the counter and was directed by the Queen toward a large room, holding all types and sizes of dresses - though all were a snow white, like the Queen.

"Don't you have t-shirts or jeans, or something?" Lyn asked the Queen, who looked back at her in confusion. Lyn shrugged and as there wasn't much choice in colour, Lyn chose an off-the-shoulder white dress that wasn't too long, so running was still an option. She made a mental note to ask the Hatter to make her something more to her likely later.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help wondering what Kate was doing now, and how much she would love to be in Lyn's position, meeting the Hatter and the White Queen, tasting strange potions, and wearing beautiful dresses. Lyn sighed and leaned against the mirror in despair, "Kate, where are you?"

"Lyn? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

* * *

**Ooh, and if you like the infamous Stayne, Knave of Hearts (dun dun dun!) then you should check out this brand new story, "Born of a Love Story" by (you guessed it!) Salsaxxx. **

_Summary: What if the Hatter had a sister who survived the flames? And what if that sister had known a certain Knave before the terrible events of Horvendush day? And what if their meeting would one day have an effect on the future of Underland?_

**As I am friends with the real-life Salsaxxx, I have read more of this story - and I love it! If you guys choose to check it out, you're in for a lot! A rollercoaster ride of fun! (Okay, I don't know where that last bit came from... lol) XP**

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!!!!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	10. Mirana's Mirror

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Lucky you, getting another chapter in less than two days - I'm just trying to finish this story soon now, as exams are approaching fast! =P Ooh, and starting with this chapter, I shall be using the characters' true names: eg. **The Red Queen: Iracebeth, The White Queen: Mirana, etc. **Don't worry, all will be explained if you don't know their true names (I had to do a bit of research myself =D)**

**But since I've forgotten what else to write, I guess you can start reading the story :) haha. xx**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mirana's Mirror **

The sound of her lost friend's voice made Lyn jump and spin around quickly, her eyes darting around the room, searching for her friend, "Kate?"

"Lyn? Turn around," she heard the voice again, and turned slowly, wary that this may be some sort of trick.

She was greeted with the face of her friend, though it was much larger than it should be. Kate's eyes were wide with shock and happiness, and her lips were stretched into a huge smile. "Lyn! Oh my god - it _is_ you!"

"Wh-what? What's going on? Why are you in the mirror?" Lyn stared at her friend's large face, hardly able to believe what she was seeing.

"I'm not," Kate frowned, "You are."

"No, I'm not!" Lyn crossed her arms. "I'm in the White Queen's castle."

"Really? Wow." Kate's frown turned upside-down into her former smile. "I'm in the _Red_ Queen's castle."

It was then that a thought struck Lyn and she examined her friend carefully, "Are you still small? 'Cause your head looks huge."

"Oops," Kate took a step back from her own mirror, showing Lyn that she was her normal size again, and also in a large fancy-looking room. Her head had only looked so big as her face was up close to the mirror. "Stayne made me drink a Growth Mixture before I saw the Red Queen, otherwise she could have stepped on me. Which actually, I think she would have enjoyed - she's awful!"

"Duh! Did you really expect her to be nice - and shower you with gifts and flowers?" Lyn replied, sarcastically.

"Hey, hey!" Kate held up her hands in a sort of surrender motion. "Enough with the sarcasm. She's so mean - and she's got Alice!"

"Where?" Lyn asked, stepping toward the mirror, her face serious.

"I'm not sure. In the dungeons underneath the castle, I guess," Kate shrugged, and looked out of the window to her right in a thoughtful manner, biting her bottom lip.

"And you?" Her friend inquired. "You seem to be in better conditions, at least."

"Yeah. The Red Queen seems to like me." (Lyn raised her eyebrow at this comment, her arms still folded.) "Because I was going crazy - like _fangirl _crazy - when I met her. But I mean, come on, she's the Red Queen. What else did you expect me to do?"

Lyn nodded. It was the kind of thing Kate would happily do, so Lyn wasn't surprised by this news. "So now, you're like her little pet?" Lyn stifled a laugh.

"I guess - which is more than I can say for Alice. Anyway, what happened to you? How did you end up in the White Queen's castle?" Kate asked, sitting back on the bed behind her and crossed her legs, knowing this would be quite a long story.

Lyn settled herself on the pristine-clean floor, and as the mirror in front of her was a full-length Kate could still see Lyn. She proceeded to recount of the events of the short day, starting from when she was separated from Kate, then met the Hatter, and saw Kate with Stayne, and finally arriving at the White Queen's castle and returning to her normal size. "...And then I turn around and there you are. In the mirror," Lyn finished with a shrug.

"Awesome. I wish I'd met the Hatter... he's so --" Kate was saying but Lyn stopped her, not wanting to listen to another speech about the Wonderfully Mad Hatter.

"Your turn," said Lyn, waving her hand for Kate to begin _her_ story of how she came to be in the Red Queen's home.

About forty-five minutes later (Kate _loved_ detail and wanted to explain every single part of her little adventure), the story was told and all that was left was to construct a plan.

"I should get the White Queen and the Hatter," Lyn stood up, stretching out her arms with a yawn.

"Mirana and Tarrant Hightop, you mean?" Kate cut in, quickly, her hands on her hips.

"What?" Lyn was in the doorway, about to exit the room when she turned and raised an eyebrow. She knew the Hatter was also called Tarrant Hightop, but who was Mirana?

"Mirana and Tarrant Hightop," Kate repeated firmly, digging in her _Alice in Wonderland_ bag until she produced a small book. "**The Visual Companion to Alice in Wonderland**," She told Lyn, waving the book in her hand.

"Yeah, and...?" Lyn was confused.

"_Mirana_ is the White Queen. That's her actual name. It says so in here," Kate smiled and hugged the little book close to her chest.

"And I need to know this, why?" Lyn tapped her foot against the floor impatiently(which were bare, as there had been no shoes along with the dresses).

"Well," Kate was flicking through the book, her attention now on it and not her friend. Lyn knew that Kate just wanted to re-read it yet again and coughed loudly to get her attention back. "It's polite."

"Fine," Lyn exited the room, seeing Kate already lie back on the large scarlet bed, reading the book she had read countless times before, intently.

"Um, Mirana?" Lyn asked, nervously.

She turned with a bright smile, obviously happy to hear her true name, "Why, yes, my dear?"

Lyn sighed in relief that Mirana had not objected to that name, "Your mirror, it, erm... Kate's in the mirror."

"Oh! Yes, of course. My apologies. I completely forgot. Come, let's go to her. We shan't keep her waiting," Mirana threw her hands up in joy and rushed out of the room, closely followed by Tarrant and Lyn.

"My dear Kate, how lovely to meet you," Mirana seemed to skip toward the mirror, and Kate leaped off the bed, running to the mirror and promptly bumping her nose as she attempted to jump through it. "Oh no, I once again apologise as this mirror will not allow you to pass through it, only to communicate with the other mirror-owner. Shame, indeed. I remember when Iracebeth and I were young, and she wasn't so..." Mirana paused, trying to think of a suitable word, not wanting to speak ill of her sister. "...harsh. But yes, when we were given our own castles by our dear parents, these mirrors meant that direct-contact in times of hardship were easy."

"Like a telephone, or webcam," Lyn put in, resulting in questioning stares from both Mirana and Tarrant, and an eye-roll from Kate, who had until then been staring lovingly at Tarrant. "Never mind," she quickly added.

Mirana stepped forward and stroked the edges of the mirror fondly, "It has been too long since these have been used. Far too long. She has most likely forgotten it."

There was a short silence as they watched a small tear glisten in the corner of Mirana's eye and slowly fall down her cheek but when she turned, her smile was back in place.

"Wait!" Kate whispered loudly, making the three people on the other side of the mirror turn sharply toward her as she ran across the room to the door. There she pressed an ear to the wood of the door and placed a finger upon her lips for them to be quiet.

Lyn stepped toward the mirror once more, to stand next to Mirana, as they both watched Kate, whose face was slowly turning from one of confusion, to shock, and finally horror.

After a moment, Kate pushed herself away from the door and carefully walked over to her bed, sitting on the end of it, so she was facing the mirror. She took a moment to compose herself before looking up.

Her face was pale and her eyes were wide, she seemed to struggle to form words and Lyn resisted the urge to scream at her to tell them what she'd heard.

Kate straighten her back and looked straight into her friend's eyes as she spoke, "They are going to kill her, Lyn. They're going to kill Alice."

* * *

_DISCLAIMER NOTE: "The Visual Companion to Alice in Wonderland" is actually a real book (which real-life Salsaxxx will be buying with me next chance we get! Haha - she told me about it). It explains everything about AiW and is apparently very good when writing FanFics, so hopefully when we get it, we'll get a few tips from it. :)_

**Ooh, and if you like the infamous Stayne, Knave of Hearts (dun dun dun!) then you should check out this brand new story, "Born of a Love Story" by (you guessed it!) Salsaxxx. **

_Summary: What if the Hatter had a sister who survived the flames? And what if that sister had known a certain Knave before the terrible events of Horvendush day? And what if their meeting would one day have an effect on the future of Underland?_

**As I am friends with the real-life Salsaxxx, I have read more of this story - and I love it! If you guys choose to check it out, you're in for a lot! A rollercoaster ride of fun! (Okay, I don't know where that last bit came from... lol) XP**

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!!!!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	11. Looking For Alice

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: I'm trying to finish this story soon, as exams start on Monday! =P Ooh, and like last chapter, I'm using the characters' true names: eg. **The Red Queen: Iracebeth, The White Queen: Mirana, etc. **Don't worry, all will be explained if you don't know their true names (I had to do a bit of research myself =D)**

**ON WITH THE SHOW. (i'm so tired...) :P It's 1:52am :( -- so excuse any writing errors, me want sleep-sleep now! .**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 10: Looking For Alice **

At once Tarrant flew into a terrible rage that even made Mirana jump in fright, his eyes and skin darkened and his accent quickly changed into a Scottish brogue. He stormed around the room, his hands clamped into tight fists as he swore and cursed loudly, "I'll kill them all. Murder them one by one... make them wish they had never been born..." his voice echoed off the walls of the large room, and he grabbed a dress and tore it to pieces in his rage.

Mirana stepped forward and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, whispering to him in Outlandish, something Lyn did not understand. Tarrant's breaths slowed and his shoulders sagged forward, and she could hear the muffled sobs as he cried into a hankerchief given to him swiftly by Mirana. She patted his head, gave him a small sympathetic smile and whispered to him something else in Outlandish. He nodded and slowly left the room, hiccuping from the sobbing.

Mirana watched him leave and turned back to the Lyn, who was staring after Tarrant. She clapped her hands once, and yet again a bright smile returned to her lips as she spoke, "Now, we must find out everything you heard," Mirana said, spinning around to face the mirror again.

"Kate!" Lyn yelled in an irritated voice as she realised Kate had disappeared. "Damn, she's gone."

While Tarrant had been raging about the shocking news, Kate had been picking with a hairpin at the lock of her door, which had unlocked and opened, revealing an empty corridor beyond.

She closed the door behind her quietly, a little annoyed about the fact the Red Queen (or rather, _Iracebeth) _had not bothered to place a guard outside her door. Did Iracebeth really think so little of her? Or did she trust Kate not to do anything against her?

A click from Kate's right warned her to quickly duck behind a large curtain as a door opened and a red-carded soldier stepped out, walked over to the door Kate had just exited and positioned himself in front of it, standing very still, almost statue-like.

"Oh," whispered Kate, strangely feeling a little better about the situation - the Queen must think she was at least the slightest bit threatening, in order for her to place a guard there!

She leaned back against the wall but instead found only air and before she could stop herself, she tumbled down a hard, stony flight of stairs.

At the bottom of the staircase, Kate had to clap her hand over her mouth to mask her yelling at the pain she felt in her other hand. She leaped to her feet, squeezing her eyes shut and jumping around, whispering "Ow!" in a quick succession.

The pain began to fade slightly and large purple bruise started to form on the back of her hand, so without that to worry about anymore, she allowed herself to look around. She had fallen through yet another curtain - right into Iracebeth's royal bedroom!

The soft glowing moonlight poured in through the window and seeing the Queen lying in her bed, snuggled up under the blanket, a contented smirk on her sleeping face, made Kate remember just how tired she was and she had to suppress a yawn.

She considered returning to her room, sleeping and figuring out what to do in the morning, but the guard would immediately report her once he found out she'd escaped from her room - it was out of sheer luck that the Queen seemed to be such a heavy sleeper and hadn't heard Kate fall down the large hidden staircase that led into her room.

Taking a deep breath, Kate began to take long silent steps toward the door at the opposite side of the room, casting quick, fearful glances over to the Queen after each step. The short journey over to the door felt a year long and when Kate's hand pressed against the wood of the door, she inched her body over to the wall and pressed neatly down on the handle.

The door opened with a small click.

"Off with her head!" The yell made Kate jump and she yanked open the door, intent to make a run for it. The corridor outside was empty as Kate rushed into it, heart beating furiously.

After a second Kate realised she wasn't being chased and stopped running. She was halfway down the corridor and turned to look back at the door she had just exited through.

No one was there.

Hardly believing what she was doing, Kate made her way back toward the open door and pushed it open by a fraction more.

The Queen was still asleep, lying in her large bed, as if nothing had happened. Her loud snores echoed around the room and she was mumbling to herself. Sleep-talking.

Kate smiled and closed the door quietly, before hurrying down the long corridor, her feet barely touching the ground as she was so keen to stay as silent as possible.

"Alice?" she whispered, creeping through the dark hall that was filled with doors of all shapes and sizes on each side. Each door had a square hole near the top of it, with large metal bars vertically placed in them so the prisoners could be looked at. Kate peeked through each of them, checking in case Alice was there.

Most were empty, some held sleeping captives, and even one wide-eyed red-carded soldier, who was most likely going to face the guillotine the next morning. Kate shivered at the thought, moving on toward the next door.

Each cell was more dirty and dark than the last as she continued down the cold hallway, which was lit only by some small flickering lit torches on the stone walls. "Alice?" Kate repeated in a slightly louder whisper, pushing her hair behind her ears in order to hear any small noises that may resemble Alice's voice.

The last door, which Kate had half-expected anyway, was the right one, but instead of having a small barred square at the top of the door, the door was just hard thick wood. It was a small girlish sob from inside that alerted her to the fact Alice was inside.

"Alice?" Kate repeated for the third time, knocking lightly on the door. A quiet scuffling away from the door and a fearful intake of breath confirmed Kate's thoughts that it was Alice.

Knowing it was hopeless anyway, Kate tried the door handle. It opened.

Was this some sort of careless miracle, or a cruel trick?

The door swung open with a loud creak and Kate's face fell as it revealed yet another door, but this one had long vertical silver bars all the way down it, so Kate could see right into it with the help of a nearby lit torch.

It was filled with hay, and more suited to a horse, not a person. The cell stunk of something Kate did not recognise, and was dirty and freezing cold. A small hunched-over person was huddled in the corner of the cell, her face pressed into the wall, sobbing in fear. Her hair was matted and tangled, and she looked no better than she had in the throne-room. The dress she wore, which was even more torn and muddy, hung around her skeletal frame loosely.

"Don't be scared, Alice. I'm Kate. I'm on your side, I'm here to help," she whispered softly, not wanting to frighten Alice, who was shivering and continued to sob. "I've seen the Hatter, he misses you. So I'm going to get you back to him. But Alice, you've got to listen to me."

At the mention of Tarrant's name, Alice ceased sobbing and turned slowly, her eyes wide and unsure. There were dark rings under her eyes, and she was pale. The bruise on her face seemed larger and was joined by other fresh bruises, along with various cuts on her cheeks. Her ankle still looked sore and swollen but it obviously wasn't as bad as it looked, as Alice was able to move it, in order to turn around to face Kate, though the wince on her face showed it still caused her pain.

Kate raised a hand to cover her mouth, to shield a gasp at this sight and felt the same overwhelming urge to help and protect Underland's defeated champion.

* * *

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - I LOVE 'EM!_

**Ooh, and if you like the infamous Stayne, Knave of Hearts (dun dun dun!) then you should check out this brand new story, "Born of a Love Story" by (you guessed it!) Salsaxxx. **

_Summary: What if the Hatter had a sister who survived the flames? And what if that sister had known a certain Knave before the terrible events of Horvendush day? And what if their meeting would one day have an effect on the future of Underland?_

**As I am friends with the real-life Salsaxxx, I have read more of this story - and I love it! If you guys choose to check it out, you're in for a lot! A rollercoaster ride of fun! (Okay, I don't know where that last bit came from... lol) XP**

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	12. Into The Cells

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: I am really happy I completed this chapter. :):):) Stayne's part in this was scarily fun to write and I like what happened... you'll see... Hehe :)**

**Yay, I wanted this chapter to be long and it is (in my eyes)! =D**

**EXAMS ARE TAKING OVER MY LIFE... sort of... **

**I love you, and your reviews. You sexah thang! Haha. ;)**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 11: Into The Cells**

Alice's sobs echoed around the long, dark hallway, and with each sob Kate felt even more pity for this broken soul. Her hand was holding Alice's hands through the bars, and her other arm was awkwardly wrapped around Alice's shoulder, as she leaned on Kate through the bars.

Kate took her small "blankie" out of her bag and put it over Alice, telling her that she had never parted from this blanket since she was a baby - no matter how much taunting and jibes she recieved for having it. The corner of the blanket had "Katie" scrawled neatly into it, in a pretty dark purple thread that complimented little purple, soft material of the blanket.

Alice hugged the blanket closely around her shoulders, stroking the material with her index finger and thumb fondly. "It's beautiful," she whispered through her sobs.

Kate allowed herself a smile, "Thank you. I always bring it with me. Where-ever I go."

"I'm sorry," Alice hiccuped, her hand leaving the material. "I'm so dirty - I'm going to ruin it!"

"No, you're not. It can be washed, don't worry," Kate lied, biting her bottom lip. Her blanket had actually been twice that size before, but when she washed it as a child, it had shrunk, so Kate had always tried to keep it in perfect condition. But right now, Alice needed it more than she did and Kate was willing to make that small sacrifice for her hero.

A cold draught passed and Alice shivered violently, her teeth chattering loudly and hugged the blanket closer. The sleeves of her dress only covered her shoulders, so Kate placed her hand over her upper arm, rubbing to warm it up.

"When I came through the door," Alice was saying, controlling the chattering of her teeth carefully. "I was in the woods. But it wasn't the part I usually come through. These woods, they were dark and the trees were twisted. They looked distorted and scary." Alice hiccuped again, and sniffed, trying to stop the sobs that tried to break through. "And then he, the Knave, stepped out of the trees - with these carded soldiers. As if he knew I was going to be there. He had this creepy smile on his face, and - and before I could run, they grabbed me, and blindfolded me. And took me," Alice was breathing deeply, and Kate gave her an encouraging one-armed hug. "The Red Queen was so happy, she was practically skipping around the throne room. First they returned me to my normal size, then they took me down here, and I've been here ever since... Other than when they brought me back up there - where you were," she looked up at Kate, wide-eyed and edged away slightly. "You were there - why?"

Kate began to tell the tale of how she came to be here, and then in the Queen's castle. She told Alice about Lyn, and the Hatter (Kate took note of how Alice's eyes seem to sparkle when Tarrant's name was mentioned) and everything she encountered. She considered taking out the **Visual Companion** but decided not to, as the idea of everything she knows being written down in a little book may frighten her. And Alice had been frightened enough!

"They're going to save us...? They're coming?" Alice sounded like a little girl as she spoke, even though Alice was actually older than Kate by a few years.

"Yes, they're coming," Kate confirmed, although to be honest she had no idea whether that was true or not.

They sat there for a moment longer but the loud slam of a door down the hall made them both jump and face the source of the noise. A loud whistling was heard and the dark, tall figure of Stayne was seen strolling down the hallway toward Kate and Alice. It seemed he had no idea Kate was there - yet - thanks to the darkness.

"No, don't leave me - please," Alice cried out quietly, as Kate tried to pull away.

"It's okay, I'll be here," Kate told her quickly. "I need to hide."

With a final sobbing noise, Alice let go off Kate, who crawled quickly around the door, closing it with a nudge of her hand, which thankfully didn't make any noise this time, and scurried into a dark corner of the hall.

Stayne approached the large wooden door, a cruel smirk placed on his thin lips as he pulled open the wooden door, regarding Alice with open arms as if to embrace her.

"Alice!" he said loudly, and Kate could hear Alice's distant whimpering - she had moved back into the darkness of her cell to escape Stayne's eyes.

Kate heard the jingling of silver keys and a clanking as the barred door was then opened and Stayne strided into the cell. Taking a deep breath, Kate inched herself towards the wooden door, moving so that she could see through into the cell past the door.

Stayne stood over the cowering Alice, whose face was pressed into the wall, determined not to look at him, much like the way Kate had discovered her. The light from the doorway shone in, meaning Kate could clearly see the scene before her.

"Oh, don't be scared," Stayne said, mockingly, kneeling down before Alice, who didn't move. "What happened to Underland's champion? The Great Alice Kingsley, destined to slay Our Queen's Jabberwocky and end her reign?"

Alice was silent and her breaths were all Kate could hear to know she was there.

The scent of alcohol drifted out into the hallway and it was obvious Stayne had been drinking; Kate's stomach churned. She had always hated that smell.

"You're a pretty young thing, aren't you? I've always had a thing for blondes," Stayne slurred, standing up to tower over Alice. In a movement Kate had not foreseen, he swooped down, grabbed Alice's hair and pulled it so she was facing him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you insolent little worm!" he shouted in her face, furiously, slapping her cheek, and leaving it red.

Kate's heart thumped as she slid into the cell, holding her breath. Alice's sobs covered the sounds of her movement.

Stayne dropped Alice and caught sight of the blanket she had beneath her. Once again, he swooped down and pulled it out from underneath her in a swift motion; he pushed it into her face, spit flying onto her face as he yelled, "What's this! Who gave this to you?" He pushed her against the wall, one arm pressed to her neck as she struggled to breathe. "Who gave this to you?" he repeated loudly, holding the blanket up in the air.

The blanket fell onto the floor as Kate hit Stayne over the head with the large book she held. He staggered forward, blinking before turning around, eyes widening as he saw the furious girl behind him. "Leave her alone!" Kate shouted, lifting the hard, heavy book again and landing it on his head. He collapsed immediately and both girls stared at his limp form, hardly believing their eyes.

"Wow," was all Kate could say, staring at the book in her hands. "I guess **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows** does have its uses - Thank you, J.K Rowling!"

Alice did not question her, but instead leaned down and took the keys from the Knave's belt. She then grabbed Kate's hand and began leading her out of the cell, but Kate stopped her.

"One second," she said to Alice, holding up a finger. She ran back to Stayne's still form and put two fingers to his neck to check he was still alive. All clear, he was alive. Kate breathed in relief, though some part did wish he wasn't. And for good measure, she swiftly lifted a leg and kicked him in the place she had been told never to kick a man.

The loud grunt Stayne gave out satisfied Kate as she raced back to Alice. They quickly locked the cell, and closed the wooden door, finding a key that locked it too, trapping the unconscious Stayne.

One by one, they opened each cell door, freeing all prisoners, though Kate was a little wary about letting out the red-carded soldier, as he was meant to be on the Red Queen's side but Alice insisted.

"Two," the red card greeted Alice, while Kate quickly unlocked the remainder of the cells.

Alice looked at the card's body which was the 'Two Of Hearts', meaning his name was obviously 'Two', "Wow, so how many 'Two's are there? There must be loads, because a deck of cards only have _so_ many Heart cards, if you get what I mean," Kate asked, joining Alice and placing her dirty blanket back over her shoulders.

"I'm the only one," Two told her, sadly, his head bowed. "They've all had their heads cut off since Alice was here last." He gestured toward her with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alice tried to give Two a hug but stumbled slightly, due to her sore ankle.

"Here, let me help," Kate put her arm around her hip and Alice put her own arm around Kate's neck, so she was leaning on Kate and she could move faster.

"Hey, Two --" Kate started, but only saw the back of the card-soldier as he ran down the hallway toward the exit. "Wh...?"

"Two! Wait for us!" Alice called to him, hopping slightly as she lifted her sore foot off the ground.

"Prisoners escaping! Prisoners escaping! Alert the Queen. Knave is down. Prisoners escaping!" Two was yelling at the top of his voice as he ran down the hall, making as much noise as he could. "Alice is escaping!"

* * *

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - I LOVE 'EM!_

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Visual Companion - highlighted in bold. _

**Ooh, and if you like the infamous Stayne, Knave of Hearts (dun dun dun!) then you should check out this brand new story, "Born of a Love Story" by (you guessed it!) Salsaxxx. **

_Summary: What if the Hatter had a sister who survived the flames? And what if that sister had known a certain Knave before the terrible events of Horvendush day? And what if their meeting would one day have an effect on the future of Underland?_

**As I am friends with the real-life Salsaxxx, I have read more of this story - and I love it! If you guys choose to check it out, you're in for a lot! A rollercoaster ride of fun! (Okay, I don't know where that last bit came from... lol) XP**

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	13. The Escape

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: I don't have much time to write anything that awesome or important =P Woop. That's all I have time to say.**

**Yay, I wanted this chapter to be long and it is (in my eyes)! =D**

**EXAMS ARE TAKING OVER MY LIFE... sort of... **

**I love you, and your reviews. You sexah thang! Haha. ;)**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Escape**

"I knew he couldn't be trusted. Once a Red, always a Red," Kate, Alice and the rest of the freed prisoners were running through a long red-carpeted corridor, with Kate leading the way. Alice was leaning on her awkwardly as they attempted to run through the castle. After a minute more of running, Kate groaned and stopped as they came to the end of the corridor, which split off in three directions, "No! Which way?"

None of the group could offer an answer and loud shouts echoed off the walls behind them as the awakened Red Queen and her soldiers were fast approaching.

"We'll have to split up," Kate told the group determinedly, shaking her head. "There's no other way." The group split three ways immediately, slightly unequal and Kate noticed that _her_ group seemed to be the largest. Apparently the creatures seemed to feel safer with Alice and herself, which instead of feeling flattered, Kate couldn't help feeling slightly pressured to find the way out for these terrified creatures. "Okay, let's go."

Kate's group turned down the corridor closest to them, which was to the right. The other small groups took the forward and left paths and then they were out of sight.

"Come on, guys, move it!" Kate urged her group, though she was now one of the slowest, due to having to half-carry Alice along with her.

A few times, she could hear Alice mumble to her that she should let her go, that she would be okay. Kate refused each time, only pushing herself to move faster, hoisting Alice up when she slipped. She felt like telling Alice that Iracebeth intended to kill her, in order to shock some sense into her but she felt it would only do more bad than good.

As Kate ran, she could heard the desperate, pain-filled shouts as the freed prisoners behind her were once again caught and taken. She saw tears form in Alice's eyes, who wanted to turn back and fight, saving the taken creatures from the wrath of Iracebeth. Kate shook her own head, knowing that an attempt to fight, especially in Alice's condition, would be useless and would only lead back to being in the cells. She was surprised to feel tears fill her own eyes as she ran, not expecting this tide of hopeless fear and pity for the captured creatures.

The group skidded to a halt at the end of yet another corridor and without hesitating, Kate turned to the left and raced down the new shorter corridor, she chose a familiar door and pulled it open. Alice, Kate and the few remaining creatures ran through the Red Queen's chamber and up the secret staircase.

Kate's guard had disappeared from his post, obviously called away to hunt for the missing prisoners by Iracebeth. The creatures behind Kate were whimpering in fear and staring at her, trying to figure out why they were in this corridor.

"In here," Kate commanded them, pointing at the door and leading them through it.

When the last creature, a duck-like animal with a long slimy tail (a cross between a snake and a duck, Kate noted, thoughtfully), rushed in with surprising speed, Kate ordered the two largest ex-prisoners, a snow-white monkey and a multi-coloured bear, to move the huge wardrobe in front of the door.

They struggled to move it at first but soon it slid across the carpeted floor with ease and sat in front of the door, blocking entrance to anyone.

Alice fell onto the bed, and Kate had to shake her shoulder to stop her from falling asleep, once again reminding herself that she had not slept in a long time. Alice looked sick and tired, and Kate could see how the scarlet, soft material tempted her, after being stuck in that dirty, uncomfortable cell for so long. Yet Alice did not attempt to sleep again, instead resuming her stroking of Kate's blanket, which was still on her shoulders, as if that soothed her.

"Lyn! Lyn!" Kate strode over to the large mirror and rapped it violently with her knuckles. Her reflection seemed to shimmer and in the blink of an eye, Kate's reflection had been replaced with the image of a sleeping Lyn, lying on the floor of the large white room, facing the mirror.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Kate shouted at her friend, who jolted awake and looked around sleepily, her eyes hazy and struggling to stay open.

"K-Kate?" Lyn yawned. "Where've you been? You look a mess." She gestured toward Kate's dirty clothes from crawling through Alice's straw-filled cell, and her tangled hair from her running.

"Oh, shut up, Lyn," Kate said, irritated, and pointed behind her at the wide-eyed Alice, who was sitting awkwardly on the scarlet bed, her sore ankle perched upon a small cushion that the colourful bear had given her. Alice gave a tired wriggle of her fingers in response to Lyn's shocked stare.

"Alice?" Lyn gasped. "Are you – Is that Alice?"

"Lyn! Back to here and now, please!" Kate snapped her fingers at her friend impatiently. "In case you hadn't noticed we're kind of in a bit of a mess here." She waved a hand around the room, where the creatures and Alice were, "You need to get Mirana. The Red Queen's coming – and she's not happy."

As if responding, a loud banging on the door and yelling alerted Kate that they were running out of time. The bear immediately went over to the large wardrobe blocking the door and pressed himself against it, in an attempt to stop the guards from entering.

Turning back to the mirror, Kate could see Lyn run from the room to find Mirana and felt hopelessly lost. _What if Mirana can't do anything? If Iracebeth finds us, she'll kill us on sight. There's no hope. We're too high up to jump; we're trapped. What can we do?_

Alice's cry of pain made Kate turn and run over to the bed, where she was grasping her stomach in pain, "My stomach. It hurts. Help me, Kate. It hurts so much!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Kate could only watch as her idol leaned over and cried into the pillow, holding her stomach, "Make the pain stop – I can't breathe," Alice was gasping, her face turning even more white than before.

Lyn had reappeared at the mirror with Mirana, who wasted no time in chanting something loudly in Outlandish, and sprinkling their mirror with a green liquid, which slid down the mirror menacingly.

Immediately, both mirrors began to crack and Kate yelled in horror, not wanting to lose contact with their only source of rescue, "No!"

The bear grunted as the door was banged again, and he was physically pushed forward and quickly moved himself back into position, in front of the wardrobe, a determined look set on his face as he did so. The sound of an axe being hit against the door was heard and all eyes turned to the door, fearfully. The duck-snake creature began to weep, terrified and Kate was frozen in fear.

"Hurry! You don't have much time!" Mirana was yelling and reached a hand through the mirror, which now supported a large cracked hole that was beginning to shrink. Kate stared at her awestruck and began to pick up the now unconscious Alice, but the white monkey was quicker. He lifted Alice, carefully, and ran over to the mirror, passing Alice through. He then grabbed the duck-snake creature and another smaller blue rat that Kate hadn't noticed, and passed them through the mirror too.

Gesturing for Kate to follow, he hopped through the mirror and stood on the other side, tending to Alice along with Mirana.

"Kate! Faster!" Lyn shouted, as the hole continued to shrink. Kate's heart thumped loudly as she ran to the mirror, turning back at the last minute to face the multi-coloured bear.

"Come on, let's go," she yelled at the bear, who shook his head sadly.

"No, I can't. If I move, they'll get in and kill us before we have a chance to escape. You go!" the bear was telling her, waving his hand at her to leave.

Kate ignored her friend's calls to come through the mirror, torn at what to do. Although she didn't know this creature, it didn't feel right to leave him here and die alone but there was no other way, "What's your name?" she cried out.

"Byron, and yours?" he answered with a grunt as the door was hit again and the wardrobe shook.

"Kate," she lifted a leg and put it through the mirror, watching Byron with tear-filled eyes. "Thank you, Byron. I'm so sorry."

She disappeared through the mirror as her friend pulled her leg with a forceful tug and landed on the cold, tiled floor with a hard thud, just in time to see Iracebeth's furious huge head glare at her as the mirror shattered.

* * *

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - I LOVE 'EM!_

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Visual Companion - highlighted in bold. _

**Salsaxxx hs just released (tehe, that sounds so, erm, formal!) a new Oneshot, SongFic called "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" (Green Day) -- an AiW story, of course. Set post-movie. :) Alice/Hatter.**

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	14. I Can't Believe I'm Drinking Tea!

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: I am so proud - This is the longest chapter I have written for this story so far! =) Yay! **

**This story is winning in the battle of the reviews, but my other story "If I Can't Have You, No One Can" the reviews are catching up. I love reviews and their reviewers! They make my day :)**

**EXAMS ARE OVER. YAYYYYY! =] *disco dance* I am so relieved. Unfortunately the real Science GCSE core examinations start in three weeks, but there are only three - thank goodness! B-)**

**I'm so happy Kate and Lyn are back together, it feels unnatural keeping them apart - but will they be split again? And how will they get home?**

**I meant to update yesterday, but I was so tired, I literally fell asleep from the end of school until this morning (mum woke me up for dinner ;)) and I'm not joking. I only had 45 minutes of sleep on Sunday night. I have sleeping problems lol... but I find I write best when I'm half asleep... haha. XP**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 13: I Can't Believe I'm Drinking Tea!**

Alice was carried to another room, but Kate refused to be taken anywhere, instead choosing to lie her head on her friend's lap as she cried on the hard, cold floor.

"Ssh," Lyn was whispering to Kate, her hand stroking back her friend's short blonde hair from her tear-stained cheeks. "Why are you crying? You escaped from the Red Queen's castle. You saved Alice - you saved all those creatures. You should be happy. You're a hero!" Lyn told her softly, in an attempt to comfort her but her tears only increased.

"I'm not the hero," Kate said, through her tears, shaking her head. "I didn't save them. Byron did. He's the real hero. He gave his life for us." Her hand squeezed Lyn's. "He should be remembered for that. Without him, we wouldn't be here right now."

Lyn looked at the shattered mirror, and thought of the bear she had only caught a glimpse of as he went to the wardrobe to stop the oncoming soldiers. She closed her eyes and thought of him, a small smile coming to her lips as she silently thanked the creature for saving her best friend's life.

"I can't believe I'm drinking tea!" Lyn was saying for the fifth time since she'd been handed the cup of light brown hot liquid. "I usually hate it!"

"Well, nothing beats Underland tea," Mirana replied with a small laugh, never tiring or getting irritated by Lyn's repetitive lines as she sipped her own tea, her eyes sparkling with joy. "I think the midnight dew and extract of a pig's tail gives it that little extra kick, don't you agree?"

"Erm, yeah," Lyn said, setting the tiny cup back down on the table. She'd have preferred not to know what was in the mixture she was drinking but since arriving in Underland, she had become used to the strange ways of the White Queen.

There was a short silence in which Mirana happily hummed the tune of some unknown song quietly to herself.

Lyn broke the silence and gestured upward, "Is Kate going to be okay?" her eyes were filled with worry as she spoke.

Mirana smiled, "She'll be fine. She just needed some rest."

"And Alice?" Lyn asked, biting her lip. Alice had been in very bad condition when she had arrived and since she'd been moved upstairs, to the room next to Kate's, Tarrant had never left her side. Lyn couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy after spending so much time with the Hatter, she'd become quite used to his company and many wild tales.

Mirana's face turned grave and she looked down at her tea-cup, swivelling the liquid inside slightly, "Alice was poisoned," she told Lyn, who raised a hand to her mouth in shock as she had been told nothing since Alice's arrival and was shocked to hear this. "From what we know," Mirana continued. "My sister, Iracebeth, had been feeding her a spoonful of Blabberton's poison each day, which is a strong but slow poison that spreads slowly through the body until every part is affected and then the victim will die a horribly painful death. Fortunately, this poison was only administered two days ago, meaning that Alice has only had two spoonfuls, so although she will still be very ill for a long while, Underland has the best monkeys in the entire universe."

"Monkeys?" Lyn asked, in confusion. What did monkeys have to do with it? "Don't you mean a doctor?"

"Doctor?" Mirana laughed. "Of course not! Those blumbering fools, indeed. They know nothing of the medical area. _They_ create the poisons and spread the viruses, and administer false cures that instead make the victim break out in a number of horrid boils and spots. Awful people."

Lyn opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when she couldn't think of anything suitable to add to that part of the conversation.

"Monkeys, on the other hand," Mirana was telling Lyn. "They are very skilled in the medical arts and it was very lucky that your friend was able to rescue Bobbins – him being one of the highest and most skilled in the medical profession, and of course, a very good friend of mine."

"Bobbins?" Lyn stifled a laugh, which would be a very rude thing to do, considering all that he had done in helping Kate escape.

"Yes," Mirana nodded her head, seeming not to notice the poorly concealed chuckle that Lyn emitted. "He is upstairs tending to Alice at this very moment."

Lyn thanked Mirana for the tea, draining her cup with a contented smile. She then picked up a large tray with one hand, another fresh cup of hot tea in the other, and excused herself from the room.

"Kate?" Lyn crept in slowly, careful not to step on anything as she walked, staying as silent as possible while moving. She came to a halt next to Kate's bed and nudged her shoulder lightly with her finger, repeating her friend's name, adding, "Are you awake?"

"I am now," came the grumpy response and Kate turned around to face Lyn, a smile brightening her face, despite her irritated tone a second ago. She saw the tray Lyn was holding in one hand and the cup of tea freshly set on her bedside table. Her face automatically lit up even more as she remembered how hungry she had been. Her stomach growled impatiently and Lyn quickly handed over the tray, resting it on Kate's lap when she sat up.

A bowl of hot pink soup was laid on the tray, beside two pieces of interesting-looking bread that was dotted with red spots. Kate was hesitant about eating it but on hearing her stomach groan again, she put her thoughts aside and began to tuck in.

The soup tasted like strawberries, which was a pleasant surprise, along with something Kate did not recognise. To be honest, it would have been more suited as a dessert but she ignored that.

The toast tasted like cherries, which was Kate's least favourite fruit and she had to offer it to Lyn instead, who took it with a grin and bit into it, forming an even larger grin instantly.

Finally, when she'd finished her meal, she remembered her tea and fearing it was cold, picked it up too fast, sloshing part of it down the top she was wearing – which, incidentally, wasn't even hers!

"Damn!" she exclaimed loudly, making Lyn lift her head from the book she'd been reading while her friend ate.

"Oh, Kate, you are such an idiot!" Lyn scolded, gesturing at Kate's top and ran into the en-suite bathroom to look for towels. "You choose _now_ to become clumsy? I'm meant to be the clumsy one!" she called in from the bathroom in an half-irritated, half-amused voice.

Strangely, the tea, although hot in the tea cup in her hands, was cold and a high pitched hissing noise was heard as the tea on her top evaporated and was gone, as if it had never been there.

"Lyn, wait. It's gone. The tea, it's gone," Kate called over to her friend, her voice filled with shock and awe over this.

Lyn rushed back into the room, carrying a towel. When she saw Kate's top was fine, she returned the towel to the bathroom and resumed her position sitting on the chair beside Kate's bed.

"Tarrant made that top for you. He styled it after your last one, though he was slightly confused as to why his face was imprinted on the front of the top," Lyn told her, gesturing towards the top,which now bore a message on the front, which said, _Welcome to Underland. _The material was soft and warm, and not even creased, even though Kate had been sleeping in it, nor was it dirty in any way. She hugged it close as Lyn continued, "He signed his name on the back. The colour was really hard to get, as Mirana only has white or off-white coloured clothing here. And the Red Queen is surveying the area for you and Alice. Apparently, she has soldiers everywhere, searching day and night," Lyn sighed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, we went with a light blue colour, though it took ages before the dye was ready. I helped Tarrant dye it and he showed me how to sew."

Kate noticed how Lyn's face broke out into a wide smile at the sound of the Hatter's name, not unlike how Alice had reacted in the cell. Uh-oh. She opened her mouth to speak but Lyn cut across her, intent to finish her long rant,

"Tarrant also made you some jeans – the material was surprisingly easy to get – because I told him you weren't really that into dresses and skirts. Unfortunately for me, I was stuck with this dress again, due to lack of spare material." Kate looked down at the dress Lyn was wearing, the same white, off-the-shoulder gown, though the bottom part of it was slightly dirty because she had been lying on the floor with it on, and also the dress was a bit too long for her, so it rustled against the ground when she moved, making running quite hard. Kate could see from Lyn's expression that she was not being entirely truthful, as her friend gazed down at her dress.

"Where are your _normal_ clothes?" Kate asked, curiously.

Lyn frowned, "Apparently it's harder to restore clothes to their correct size than it is to shrink them. Clothing from both worlds – ours and Underland – can only stand one shrinking or growth spurt, after that they stay small or big. They found my clothes and the March Hare is working on them now in the laboratory, or as others like to refer to it as the kitchen. Last time I saw him, he had set fire to them and was mumbling something about beetles." There was a pause, and Lyn added, "I _really_ liked that top."

The girl sat talking for an hour more, recalling their recent adventures and tales to each other and what they'd been doing while apart from each other. Kate was shocked to hear that she'd actually been asleep for almost two days.

It was only when the clock struck 11am that Lyn had to say goodbye as a small man entered and told her that Kate had to have more sleep. Lyn hugged her friend goodbye, reluctant to leave her after all the time they'd spent without the other already.

Lyn was just leaving Kate's room as Tarrant left Alice's. He had a grim yet hopeful expression on his face, walking toward the departing Lyn, head bent. He almost ran into her.

"Tarrant!" Lyn said, stepping back and trying to alert the Hatter to her startled presence. She laughed,"Watch where you're going!"

Tarrant looked up at the sound of her voice and Lyn couldn't stop her heart from fluttering as she stared into his magnificent green eyes. He was taller than her by a few inches so Lyn had to bend her head upwards slightly. He gave her a small weak smile and looked at the door she'd just closed, "My apologies, Lyn. Would you mind if I was to speak to Kate? Alice would very much like to see and thank her again."

Lyn shook her head, "Sorry, Kate's got to sleep. Tiny man's orders. But she'll probably only need to sleep for a couple of hours more at most. You say that Alice is awake?" she added, interested. She had not yet met Alice and really wanted to. It was strange to watch these characters play out their parts on a huge cinema screen one day, then find yourself standing beside them, chatting to them as if you were old friends the next day.

Tarrant nodded, "She's still quite unwell, though she has told me to get something to eat for myself – so that's what I'm going to do now."

"May I see her?" Lyn asked, trying to control her nervous excitement at the idea.

Tarrant paused in thought and considered her request; he nodded again and pointed at the door. He didn't say anything else as he walked down the gleaming white corridor and down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Lyn held her breath and stood outside the door, hardly believing her luck. She patted her hair and straightened her dress, breathing out slowly as she pushed open the door and stepped into the room.

* * *

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - I LOVE 'EM!_

**Salsaxxx hs just released (tehe, that sounds so, erm, formal!) a new Oneshot, SongFic called "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" (Green Day) - an AiW story, of course. Set post-movie. :) Alice/Hatter.**

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	15. In The Garden

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Please review, my readers from my other story are refusing to review, and since I'm feeling mean and selfish, I am refusing to update because of it. :P But I've noticed that you guys haven't once let me down in reviewing. Thanks :)**

**Salsaxxx and I were on msn last night, and we started writing our own little random AiW story starring our OCs from our AiW fanfics on this website. It was so random, and in our opinion, hilarious. So we're considering doing a collab of that exactly. ;) Watch this space.**

**Half day tomorrow. :) Salsaxxx (God, it sounds like she's my only friend. Haha. I'm such a loser XD) wants to look for the Alice in Wondeland Visual Companion (again!) and then consider buying it. *sigh***

**Well, that's that. So start reading. :) Thank chooo :)**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 14: In The Garden**

"Alice?" Lyn whispered quietly, closing the door with a soft thud behind her. She stood at the door, leaning against it, in case Alice had fallen asleep again or did not want to talk to her at the moment.

The form in the bed attempted to sit up and look at Lyn, but gave a grunt of pain and fell back on the bed, instead she turned her head to the left to face Lyn, a puzzled expression on her face as she looked at Lyn through her tired eyes. There was a silent pause until Alice finally spoke, her voice was weak and shaky, "Lyn? Kate's friend?"

Lyn nodded and approached the bed, she pointed at the seat that Tarrant had just vacated, "May I sit here?"

"Of course; sit," Alice said, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Lyn asked, as she sat next to Alice's bed. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You helped us escape from the Red Queen, if it weren't for you, right now we'd be dead," Alice said, in a firm but kind voice.

"I just told Mirana where you were. It was no big deal," Lyn shrugged. "But let's not argue about this; how are you feeling now?"

"Still quite sore, I'll be in bed for yet another day. I can barely stand up. Tarrant has been very helpful; I've missed him so much," Alice's face broke into a wide smile as she said this, and once again Lyn felt a pang of jealousy, which she immediately regretted as Alice lurched forward in a fit of pain, gasping loudly. This only lasted a few seconds, but Alice's brow was covered in a thin layer of sweat and her face had a slight green tinge to it.

Lyn placed a hand over Alice's, and patted it sympathetically, not knowing what else she could do.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Alice reassured her with a weak smile. "I'm fine – really." Lyn didn't believe Alice but nodded her head nonetheless, removing her hand from Alice's. "How is Kate? Is she okay? She looked ever so tired when we were running through the castle, as she was also half-carrying me along too." Alice looked regretful as she spoke, looking accusingly down at her almost healed ankle. "I feel so awful for having put her through that. It was my fault for getting caught in the first place; I shouldn't have been so careless."

"It was _not_ your fault. The Red Queen obviously did something to make you come out somewhere different," Lyn told her, nodding her head enthusiastically as if to prove her point. "Kate was glad to help you; for her that's a great honour. She adores you. You're her hero."

Alice gave another small smile, though this one was brighter and more genuine, "Thank you." She yawned, covering her mouth politely as she did so.

Lyn stood up, squeezing Alice's hand as she moved, "I'll let you sleep now. Hopefully I will see you later."

"Wait," she called over to Lyn, her voice tired but eager. "Not yet. Tell me," she coughed loudly but her face was determined. "Tell me about your world. Do you-" another cough. "come from my time? Where are you from?"

Lyn hestitated, standing at the door, unsure of whether to tell her of her world, Alice's _future _world. Memories of movies about changing the future and the damage it can cause, she shook her head, leaning against the door. "The future; and don't worry - it's a good one."

"But-" Alice started but Lyn shushed her, telling her to sleep and quickly slipping out of the room before Alice could complain any further.

"Goodnight," Lyn whispered, closing the door and entering the hallway, which was empty. She smiled to herself, shaking her head. She had met (and spoken with) the famous Alice Kingsley. Unbelievable.

The wind was cool against Lyn's face as she strolled through the grounds of the White Queen's castle, feeling a sense of relief after knowing her friend and Underland's Champion were safe and sound inside the castle. It smelled like rose petals, and the trees around her rustled happily as if to share her pleasure.

She had walked through these grounds many times, never going further than the entrance into the grounds. It was a good place to think and worry about her lost (and now found) friend. Some small animals and other strange creatures would come over to her and visit, comforting her when she felt tears form but right now the grounds were empty, as most were inside, celebrating Alice's return to Underland.

It was a loud yelp that made Lyn run toward and through the gate that she had been warned not to go through, as once she was outside, anyone could be there. She breathed deeply, and stopped just outside the large metal gate, wondering why she had suddenly ran toward the source of the noise and scolded herself angrily.

Another yelp was heard but Lyn knew better than to go in search of the poor creature, rather than try and rescue it, like Alice or Kate would willingly do. She turned to face the gate, intent to return to the castle and retrieve some help.

"You were actually going to leave some poor defenceless animal to die at my hand?" a cruel voice asked from behind her.

Lyn swallowed her fear, and took a deep breath as she turned to face the Knave. She raised an eyebrow at him in an attempt to look uninterested and bored, "What?"

Stayne didn't seem to appreciate Lyn's stance, but his smirk did not fade as he pulled out a small creature from behind him.

He held the small, bloody-nosed rabbit by its long, furry, white ears and it had a pained expression on its face, eyes closed. Stayne took the rabbit, "Open your eyes, you stupid vermin!" He yelled at it.

"Don't!" Lyn lurched forward to take the rabbit out of Stayne's hands but he pulled it out of her grasp. "Please – don't hurt it!"

Stayne laughed a cruel, homourless laugh that made Lyn's skin crawl, "You are even more stupid than your pathetic friend."

"Then you must be absolutely brainless if she was able to take you down so easily," Lyn replied, glaring at him in anger.

"Shut up, you-" Stayne was yelling but Lyn interrupted him, unable to control her flaring temper,

"Is that all you've got? Petty insults and name-calling? My little brother could do better than you! And he's five years old!" It was Lyn's turn to laugh cruelly, but her eyes continued to shift toward the whimpering rabbit in the Knave's hand.

"Lyn!" Tarrant called from behind in the garden. "Your lunch is ready!"

She opened her mouth to shout to him for help, and to alert him to Stayne's presence but Stayne pulled his long sharp sword from his belt and pressed it to the neck of the rabbit.

"You say one word, and it's dead," he warned menacingly, and she could see beads of blood forming where the blade of the sword rubbed into the skin of the creature.

"Lyn!" Tarrant's voice had a hint of worry as he approached the open gate. "Are you out there? You shouldn't be out of the grounds."

Stayne smirked, "Give your Queen a message – tomorrow, we go to war and you will all die. The Red Queen will rule once again, and you will be at her mercy."

He finished just as Tarrant reached them, and swiftly ran his blade across the rabbit's neck, killing it instantly and dropped it in Lyn's outstretched arms, who fell to her knees in shock, holding the dead rabbit to herself.

"No," gasped Lyn, staring down at the fallen rabbit, whose blood soaked its white fur. She laid it out on the ground in front of her, staring down at it in horror.

Stayne gave a loud laugh, and was gone, running out of sight before Lyn could utter another word.

Tarrant's eyes flared a bright orange and he began to run after the Knave, shouting curses at him but Lyn was faster and soon both were out of Tarrant's sight.

* * *

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - I LOVE 'EM!_

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	16. The Announcement

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Please review, my readers from my other story are refusing to review, and since I'm feeling mean and selfish, I am refusing to update because of it. :P But I've noticed that you guys haven't once let me down in reviewing. Thanks :)**

**In my opinion, this chapter is quite long (just over 2000 words) - well, longer than most. XP Sorry for taking so long to update; I'm suffering from serious writer's block. Gr. :( Which is why my other story hasn't been updated in yonks (meaning AGES haha).**

**Super-sorry to Salsaxxx for the argument we had. Thanks for forgiving me. :P Love ya, hunnnn =]**

**Kate is nagging me to post this now, so I shall. Read and review, my pretties. :)**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Annoucement**

The sun was high, shining down on the land but when she entered the woods, the high branches of the trees blocked the sun's rays and darkness clouded her vision. It was almost like stepping into a darker, alternate world.

Lyn glanced back at the sunny world behind her before racing forward and into the trees. Straining her eyes, she could hear the quick steps and cracking of twigs as Stayne ran on in front of her.

"Coward!" Lyn screamed, angrily, pushing herself to move faster, never being the fast one in the family. "Show yourself!"

There was no response, but Lyn knew Stayne had stopped because she couldn't hear footsteps any more. Or he'd escaped. Either way she was going to find him and make him pay.

"Did you think it was funny? Killing that poor defenceless animal in cold blood? Torturing Alice? And trying to hurt my friend? Well, she got you! Yeah, I heard what happened. You got knocked out by a fifteen year old girl!" Lyn let out a loud mocking laugh and continued walking, checking each way in case he snuck out from behind a tree. She didn't find any fun in doing this, only fuelled by anger of what he had done, and what he could do. Lyn had always despised his character in the film, and very much liked the idea of giving him a slap.

The whole wood fell silent after Lyn spoke and all she could hear was her own quiet breaths and the brief crunching of twigs and leaves under her feet. The thought that she might actually be alone in this thick dark wood scared her and her breathing quickened as she glanced around nervously, scared of all the possible creatures that might jump out at her.

"Okay, Lyn, just breathe," she whispered to herself slowly. Then she began scolding herself softly, suddenly annoyed at her decision to follow the Knave. "What were you thinking? You should've waited for help, or gone with Tarrant. This is too ridiculous."

She paused in her step, and stared in front of her, daring something to move. After a minute, she sighed and turned, sick of being in this dismal place, alone.

"You _really_ should have waited at the castle," a leering voice told her and a long sharp blade was pressed against her neck, cutting into her skin slightly. Quickly he grabbed her hair roughly with one hand, stopping her from running.

Lyn's breath caught in her throat and she stared up at the cruel scarred face of the Knave. Yet she swallowed her fear and informed him in the most confident voice she could muster that he was a coward and deserved to have his face boiled in a vat of pig's blood (that particular insult was a favorite of Lyn's and Kate's, and they regularly took the chance to use it).

Stayne scowled, "I could end your life with the slightest movement of my sword and you have the cheek to insult me. You really are stupid. Just like your friends." The sword was pressed harder against her neck but Lyn ignored the pain just enough to force a smile onto her lips.

"_I'm_ the stupid one? I'm not the one about to get attacked from behind – again!" She ducked, but felt the sword's blade cut even more into her neck as she moved. Stayne had already removed the sword and was pointing it at something else.

A large blue and white eagle swooped down and began biting and clawing at the Knave, who was shielding his face with one hand and swinging his sword around aimlessly with the other, trying to hit the bird.

"Run!" the eagle shouted at Lyn, and she didn't have to be told twice, running around Stayne and back in the direction she hoped she'd come through. The cut on her neck stung but she knew it wasn't that serious as she touched it.

A few minutes, Lyn broke through the trees into the clearing in front of the castle, though now there was a group of peculiar animals standing a few metres in front of her, in a small huddled circle. They were whispering to each other in quiet hushed voices, one small rat with no tail glanced around the clearing nervously, spotting Lyn immediately.

Feeling awkward, Lyn approached the group. Most of the creatures in the small group had turned to watch her, some with welcoming smiles, others with suspicious scowls. The tallest and obviously the temporary leader of this group stepped forward to take charge of the situation. She was a white polar bear, whose fur was matted with dirt and blood; though Lyn got the impression it wasn't the bear's blood.

She crawled on all-fours toward Lyn but when she stopped in front of her, she rose to her full height, standing up and staring down at Lyn, "And who might you be, young one?" Her voice was soft and kind but Lyn knew not to be fooled by this friendly attitude.

"My name is Lyn," she told the bear, cautiously. Then she lifted her head higher, taking in a deep careful breath before announcing, "I'm a friend of the White Queen's."

The gate leading into the castle was close, only about 100 yards away from Lyn and in easy running distance. The problem was that getting past these creatures without being attacked was very unlikely, as they blocked the path toward it.

At hearing Lyn's shaky announcement, the group and the bear erupted into laughter, increasing Lyn's fear of what might happen to her. The polar bear grinned at her, "Friends with Her Majesty, eh? _Right_," she said sarcastically, not believing this seemingly ridiculous statement. "I've heard a lot of funny things in my day, but this gets the gold medal."

Lyn bit her lip to stop herself from making a rude remark back, remembering her place and the potential havoc that could follow something being said that upset the bear. She crossed her arms over her chest, showing that she didn't find this amusing in any way, and that she was serious. She tapped her foot once, turning the bear's attention back to her, "And you are...?"

The bear stopped laughing and composed herself, raising an eyebrow, "Angelica, but you can call me Angie."

It was Lyn's turn to raise an eyebrow, surprised at such a normal name being given to this creature, "Angie?" she repeated, dumbly.

"That's right -" Angie was cut across by a loud shout and the group, including Lyn, all turned to face the castle. Tarrant was running toward them, along with some soldiers, the March Hare, Mirana and Kate, who was looking much more alert and well.

"Let her go!" Kate yelled, a sword in her hand. She had no idea how to use it, but she was going to try her best, if it meant saving her friend's life.

The March Hare had a load of teacups in her hands and he began throwing them, "You're all late for tea!" he screamed at the group, obviously not caring what was going on as a teacup narrowly missed Lyn's head.

"Angie, my friend!" Mirana exclaimed, running to the polar bear, who bowed deeply, a smile on her furry face.

Lyn breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she was in no immediate danger now. Kate arrived by her side and began questioning as to what happened and if she's okay, shooting hateful glares toward the creatures in the group.

"Kate! It's okay, they're on our side!" Lyn noticed the same huge blue and white eagle that attacked Stayne, who had now landed itself onto Tarrant's shoulder. Tarrant smiled at the eagle in greeting and began talking to it in earnest. "That eagle saved me. From Stayne."

Kate's head snapped up in attention, "Stayne! He was here? Where is he? I'll get him, the creeping piece of -"

Lyn's hand covered her friend's mouth as Mirana walked over and told them that they were all to enter the castle now, where all would be explained.

Both girls nodded their heads in agreement and proceeded back to the castle quickly, following the already departing group.

"Lyn – look!" Kate whispered in surprise, pointing toward a tiny group of dark brown dogs and puppies, whom Lyn instantly recognised. "It's Bayard. And his family. They made it out!" Kate breathed, a smile appearing on her lips at this. She had always been a fan of the dog. "Do you think I could go over and talk to him?"

"Nah, leave it until later. Let him be with his family for now, after all they've been through they deserve that," Lyn told her friend, shaking her head firmly. She then gestured around the room, "But who are all these people? Where did they come from?"

Kate grinned and was almost jumping for joy as she slowly began to recognise each of them, "Oh my gosh, Lyn! They're from the castle. They were the Red Queen's captives. They escaped – we weren't the only ones!" She said the last bit in a high-pitched squeaky voice, her excitement too much to control.

The throne-room was starting to fill with creatures of all sorts, talking loudly. Food was being served at the side of the room and laid onto a large dining table that seemed to only have appeared, and _definitely_ wasn't there before. The hungry ex-prisoners swarmed around the table, greedily stuffing the delicious food into their mouths. They had been away from such hot, edible food for so long that the chance to have a proper meal excited them and they could barely contain themselves as they ate.

Mirana was at the front of the room, sitting on her throne. She had a peaceful smile on her face, pleased to see all her loyal subjects happy. Lyn took a breath as she left her friend and approached the Queen, reluctant to spoil the content moment, but knowing there was no time to waste.

"Mirana?" she said, nervously. "I have something to tell you."

"Of course, Lyn. What is it?" Mirana directed her smile toward Lyn, and gestured for her to sit on the small seat next to her, which she did.

Kate was happily talking away to the floating Cheshire Cat, someone Lyn had not yet had the chance to speak to. Lyn sighed and faced the Queen, a grave look on her face. She then began recalling what had happened outside, not forgetting one detail, including the announcement that tomorrow Underland would go to war.

Slowly, the smile on Mirana's lips faded and was replaced by a serious look as she nodded in understanding. She clapped her hands once, and a small frog creature, dressed in a white suit, scurried over. Mirana whispered something in his ear but the frog shook his head, whispering his reply. The Queen frowned and turned back to Lyn.

"My apologies for that, but it seems Absolem has already formed his cocoon to complete his transformation. Therefore we are not able to obtain the Oraculum, as Absolem did not tell anyone of its whereabouts," she said in a grave tone that mirrored the look on Lyn's face.

"So what can we do?" Lyn asked, nervously, her heart pounding in her chest. _Would Alice be well enough to fight tomorrow? If not, who would fight in her place?_

Mirana rose from her throne and clapped her hands twice more, silencing the room instantly. Her voice was loud and echoed off the walls and barely any another sound was heard, "It seems my sister has declared war on us. We have no choice. Tomorrow, we fight."

This very short announcement resulted in a small pause, in which someone shouted, "Then we shall fight to the death for you, Your Majesty – Long Live The White Queen!" Immediately the room erupted in cheers and shouts, swearing allegiance to the Queen and promising to fight tomorrow, no matter what.

Lyn was still sitting at the front of the room, while all of this happened. She was the only one that didn't cheer. Instead, she felt a tear slide down her cheek, fearful of what tomorrow might bring. '_What if Kate and I died down here? Would we die in our world too? How would anyone know what happened to us?'_ she thought desperately.

She scanned the crowded room with her eyes and saw her friend staring back up at her, people were clapping her on the back, proud of her for being the one to speak out like that.

Kate's face was filled with confusion, bewildered as to why Lyn would act like this. She gave her friend a encouraging smile and a wave, which Lyn half-heartedly returned, before watching Lyn exit the room, wiping tears from her eyes.

* * *

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - I LOVE 'EM!_

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	17. Tears, Rage and Laughter

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Wow, okay, I wanted this chapter to be long but this is just crazy! :O I don't think I have ever written a chapter this long - even on a one-shot (oh, and speaking of one-shots, i am thinking of writing a one-shot, Alice in Wonderland based, though it won't be an Alice/Hatter ;) ). So yesh, I am very excited about this chapter. And hopefully the longness will continue.**

**And I had to cut off at the end because it was getting too long - never had to do that before. :O I'm sorry, but I am in shock. XD **

**Oh, I forgot to mention last chapter that the Lyn/Hatter thing has been cancelled. An idiotic thing to include on my part, as there was no intention of giving it a satisfactory ending, because this an Alice/Hatter fanfic. An annoying thing too. And all I can do is apologise to any disappointed readers. :( It was a hard thing to do but in the end, I am happy with my descision. CASE CLOSED. X( **

**Anyway, on with the story :)**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tears, Rages and Laughter**

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you'd be happy – we're in Underland, aren't we? And now we get to fight for the Queen!" Kate exclaimed in exasperation, waving her hand over her friend's white, blank face.

The girls were sat in the bedroom they had been given and shared; Lyn was sitting under the blanket, head poking out over the top, staring up at the ceiling and refusing to look at her friend. Kate sat next to her, on top of the blanket, one pillow propped up behind her, which she leaned against.

There was a pause and then Lyn looked at her friend, almost in disbelief, "Have you given one thought to your family while you've been here? Or our friends?"

Kate fidgeted uncomfortably as she contemplated Lyn's question; other than Lyn herself, she had not actually spared a thought for her own family. Not that she didn't care, she really did. It was the whole excitement of being in Underland and the non-stop adventures they were having, she barely had any time to think of anything else. She bit her tongue reluctantly before speaking, the lie obvious, "Of course I have."

"Liar," Lyn said simply, turning her head to face the ceiling again. She spoke of the fear that had been haunting her ever since they had arrived in Underland, "What if we're killed or injured tomorrow? What happens then?"

Kate groaned and jumped off the bed, arms folded across her chest as she glared at her friend, "Why do you always have to be so negative all the time?"

"Well, _sor-ry_ for speaking sense!" Lyn replied sarcastically, frowning at her friend. "But it's true."

Kate threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know! I'm not an expert on Alice in Wonderland – I just like the movie! I didn't plan on getting us down here. It was an accident. I got over-excited by it all – and since when was the rabbit hole in your garden?"

Lyn shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, "Like it matters. Maybe it moves all around the place, or maybe there are loads of them all around the world, waiting to be discovered. Either way, we found one, and we have no way of getting home!"

There was a short silence between the girls and Kate, taking a breath to calm herself, lay back on her propped-up pillow to rest herself next to her friend. She thought for a moment and then spoke, "What about the Jabberwocky?"

"Huh?" came the muffled voice, as Lyn had retreated under the covers so she wouldn't have to look at Kate.

"Remember at the end, Alice had to slay the Jabberwocky and then Mirana took its blood and gave it to Alice, which helped her get home," Kate told her, quietly. She did not want to think of going back home just yet. "Maybe we could use that."

Lyn shivered at the thought of drinking blood but reluctantly nodded, peeking her head once more out of the covers, so her head and neck were exposed.

Suddenly, Kate began to laugh, a high-pitched cackling laugh, which made Lyn snap her head up and glare at her, "What on earth could you be laughing at, at a time like this?"

Kate lifted a shaking finger at Lyn's neck, "Your cut makes you look like a zombie. It's long and jagged, like something you'd see in a Post-Apocalyptic film. That's hilarious."

Although the cut had been covered with a light flesh covered cream, in order for it to not get infected and to heal quickly, it was still quite noticeable. Lyn moved her head to look in the mirror opposite them and saw the thin red line looked very dangerous, and her pale white complexion and bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep did not help the undead look.

Feeling a little amused by this look, she also began to laugh, even mocking an zombie act and leaping on top of her friend, "Brains! Lyn want Kate's brains!" She pretended to try and bite her friend, who shrieked and still giggling madly, rolled off the bed.

After a few more minutes of Lyn trying to eat Kate, they both fell on the floor, laughing loudly. Kate was the first to sit up, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, "It wasn't even that funny."

Lyn rested her head on Kate's shoulder and sighed, "Yeah, well, we needed a laugh."

Both girls stared at the floor, silently pondering tomorrow.

The sounds of laughter echoed through the floor, reaching the ears of both Mirana and Tarrant, who were sat in the kitchen. The Queen looked up at the ceiling with a sad smile, "It's always lovely to hear the laughter of young people."

"The calm before the storm," the Hatter whispered, his eyes flashed orange for a moment.

Mirana shot him a disapproving look, "I do wish you wouldn't talk like that, dear Tarrant. You must try to look on the positive side of things. That's what Alice would want, isn't it?"

"Why are ye talking like she's gone? She's alive, tho' j'st barely! And now who's gonna fight in 'er place? She's sick and it's me own fault. I should've done more. I should've saved her from that damned Red Queen. Aye'm nothin' but a useless ol' Hatter – what would she want with me?" He was standing, hands curled into fists on the table, shaking as his eyes were a bright fiery orange and his accent changed to a strong Scottish brogue.

"Tarrant?" a soft voice called from the doorway, and both the Queen and the Hatter turned to face a tired and concerned Alice, dressed in a silk, white nightgown. She swayed slowly from left to right and look very unsteady. Leaning against the door-frame, she repeated his name, this time more fondly, "Tarrant. Please. Don't be upset. I'm sorry." She took a step forward and began to sway dangerously; Tarrant leaped from his place and over to Alice, catching her carefully in his arms.

Mirana watched from the counter, before choosing to slip quietly from the room and into the garden, not noticed by either of the other occupants.

Tarrant's eyes returned to their normal emerald green and he lifted Alice over to a chair, settling down on it softly. Coughing slightly, she smiled at him in thanks. He returned the smile, though his was worried and he kept one hand on her shoulder to steady her as he sat on the chair next to her. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Alice," he whispered. "Nothing is ever your fault." She opened her mouth to speak, but instead produced a loud yawn.

"Excuse me," she apologised, covering her mouth to shield the yawn. She gave him another fond smile, and lifted a hand to his cheek, stroking it carefully, "While I was in the cells of the Red Queen's castle, I began to remember everything. It wasn't a dream. It was real. And there was one person I could not stop myself from remembering. A tall, handsome madman that talked of teacups and songs that made me laugh. And even amidst all that was happening in that dungeon, of all the terrors and evils I faced, there was only one person on my mind and only one I missed the most. He kept me smiling and fighting for my life; he helped me survive and keep the will to live strong." Alice paused and moved her hand from his cheek to Tarrant's hand on her shoulder, "My dear wonderful Hatter, I've missed you so much."

Tarrant did not move, instead his face broke out into a wide smile and he was tempted to do the Futterwacken, though he held back, savouring this moment. Alice's eyes urged him to speak, but his mind was a whirlwind of thought and he did not know which to say first. He said the first thing that pushed its way to the front of his mind, "You've found your muchness."

Alice laughed and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek where her hand had been only seconds before. She heard the quick intake of breath from the Hatter and moved to kiss his own lips but a loud voice interrupted them and she shot back into her seat; the sudden movement dizzying her.

"Hm, did I interrupt something?" a smooth voice asked, and the Cheschire Cat smiled knowingly. He was floating in mid-air, his long fluffy tail waving back and forth contentedly behind him. His grin grew wider and he moved down so he was next to Alice, his face in his paws as he watched her blush. "Ah, Alice! I apologise for not seeing you sooner – but duty calls! It has been hard work recruiting soldiers for tomorrow's battle, especially since our Queen is so unwilling to gather fighters. And I have been up to my ears in work." He made a show of wiggling his ears, disappearing and then appearing next to Tarrant, whose eyes were tinted with specks of orange.

"Battle?" Alice whispered, her eyes wide in shock. "Tomorrow? Chessur, what do you mean?"

Chess' grin vanished and he stared at the Hatter in amazement, "You have not told her?"

Tarrant jumped from his chair and yelled at the astonished Cat angrily, "O' course, aye 'aven't told 'er! It's better 'er nah knowin'!" His eyes seemed to glow a bright orange.

"Tarrant, don't! I'll fight if I have to – please don't blame Chessur!" Alice cried out, getting up from her seat and using one hand on the counter to steady herself, worried that Tarrant might hurt Chessur, who had retreated to the other side of the room.

"Aye, ye run! Ye coward!" Tarrant shouted at Chessur, shaking his fist at the irritated cat. He turned back to Alice, and seemed to realise what was happening. Almost immediately, his eyes became green once more, and he began to apologise profusely, "Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot myself. I apologise for not telling you – I didn't want to worry you." He ignored Chessur, obviously afraid that acknowledging him would trigger another tantrum.

"Hatter, you acting like this is worrying me. I do not like seeing you like this; I will do my best tomorrow, if I have to fight," Alice attempted a comforting voice but the fear of tomorrow was evident as she spoke.

"No," Tarrant told her firmly. "You will not fight. You are still too sick, and I- I can't risk losing you. You'll stay here with Chessur," he shot Chessur a look that told the cat not to argue, then returned his attention to Alice. "Please, just listen to me."

"I don't mean to make matters worse," Chessur appeared next to the couple, a small grin on his lips. "But I must remind you, Tarrant, that Underland needs a champion and _Alice_ is that champion." He whispered the last part quietly into Tarrant's ear, his eyebrows raised.

"Stop it, Chess, we have no choice. Alice can't fight; her condition is far too serious," the Hatter whispered furiously back.

Alice watched the two with curiousity, a little irritated that they would choose to have a secret conversation right in front of her, when a thought struck her, "Why don't the girls fight? I mean, why does it have to be me? Maybe Underland's champion can be _anyone_ from my world? Who says it _has_ to be me."

"Alice, dear, that is highly unlikely. The Oraculum clearly states that it is you," Chessur informed Alice carefully, spinning around slowly, as if bored with this conversation already. "It showed a tall, blonde girl slaying the Jabberwocky."

"Kate's blonde and tall!" Alice said loudly. "It could be her! She's already proved her strength and courage to me when we were escaping!"

"Once again, highly unlikely, as this is Kate's first visit to Underland, as far as we know. And what of the other girl, Lyn? Where do you suppose she fits into all of this?" Chessur inquired, watching Alice as he spun around and around.

"I don't know. I didn't write the Oraculum! And anyway, who says we can't change any of this. We can change the future, right? The future isn't set in stone, or in this case, a scroll of parchment," Alice argued, stalling a yawn that threatened to burst through. "Those girls are the only chance we've got now. They're our only hope. _One _of the them has to be our Champion." She turned to Tarrant, pleading with him to agree with her but he sighed.

"Alice, you must rest. Come, I'll take you back to your room," Tarrant took Alice's hand and led her from the room before she could argue any further.

Chessur heard the quiet voices of the girls above him and with a cheeky smile, he evaporated.

"I haven't seen McTwisp yet," Lyn suddenly said to her friend. Both were back on the bed, though while Lyn's head rested comfortably at the top of the bed on a pillow, Kate had chosen to bring a pillow down to the bottom and lie there, so her feet were resting on the pillow next to Lyn's head.

"Me neither," Kate replied, then bit her lip, feeling very awkward all of a sudden.

Lyn poked her friend's foot, speaking directly to it in a playful voice, "Mr. Foot, your owner is lying to me. Could you please tell her what a bad liar she is?"

Mr. Foot kicked Lyn lightly on the shoulder, "I'm a girl-foot," Kate imitated a high, squeaky voice.

"Whatever. Stop avoiding the question."

Kate sighed, "McTwisp is downstairs with Mallymkum and the Tweedles. He's grieving. The rabbit Stayne killed? That was his only sister."

* * *

**Was the Hatter's Scottish brogue okay? And the Cheschire Cat? I felt I really needed to finally put them in. :P**

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - I LOVE 'EM!_ **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. 60 REVIEWS? BEST READERS EVER! =D**

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	18. A Chat With Chessur

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Salsaxxx read this just before I put it online because I really wanted this chapter to go well. It's one of my longest and I'm nervous. Thanks to her, I spotted some annoying mistakes. She also mentioned something very important that I forgot to mention earlier. Listen (or rather, Read) closely, dear readers:**

**This story is set DURING the film, it is Alice's second visit to Wonderland(first being when she was a little girl), meaning she has not yet slayed the Jabberwocky or any of that other stuff. When she fell down the rabbit hole at Lord Ascot's party, she was immediately caught by Stayne whereas Lyn and Kate met the White Rabbit, Dodo etc. But since she is ill, she can't fight. **

**Did that make sense? Sorry, I'm bad at explaining stuff. XP**

**I must add that I am terrible at chapter names and um, people names. Ha. So please don't flame for names and other such stuff.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews, as always, and a special thanks to Elyon Kultings for her ideas :) You have been so helpful =]**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Chat With Chessur**

"Oh no!" Lyn cried out and sat up quickly. "No way; it couldn't have been – the rabbit didn't say anything. It couldn't have been her!"

Kate also sat up, so she was facing Lyn and patted her shoulder comfortingly, "Apparently she was a mute. One of the rare cases in which an Underland resident is born without any voice or any other features of the Underlandians, including the want to wear clothing. She was pretty much like any rabbit you would find in our world.

"She had been wandering around, picking at leaves when Stayne found her. A passing fox saw him take her, but he could do nothing to stop Stayne, who had already mounted his horse and galloped away by then. A complete accident. It was only by chance that it was McTwisp's sister," Kate said, soothingly to her shocked friend. "You okay?"

Lyn nodded slightly, eyes still wide with astonishment. She knew there wasn't time to mourn for each death in Underland, especially as there was a battle tomorrow. Rubbing her eyes, she shook her head and said in a loud voice, "We'll fight for them tomorrow: Byron and McTwisp's sister. They won't be forgotten."

Kate felt proud of her friend and looked out of the window, contemplating whether to show Lyn what she had been given earlier that day but Lyn interrupted her thoughts.

"What about Stayne? He didn't get away, did he?" Lyn's voice was low and angry, her hands curled into fists at the thought of the small rabbit's murderer.

Kate nodded slowly, "Yeah, but not without a few more scratches and headwounds, according to the eagle that saved you. But that still doesn't mean he's getting away with it," she added quickly, when she saw the look Lyn was aiming at her.

She jumped down from the bed, and raced over to a huge wardrobe, sticking a hand behind it as she searched for something. After a moment of looking, she gave a triumphant shout and produced a long sharp jewelled sword, which she spun around in her hand expertly, "Check it out," she told her friend, the pride evident in her voice. "The Vorpal Sword."

"Where did you get it?" Lyn asked in complete amazement, staring at the magnificent sword in awe. "It's meant to be with the Bandersnatch!"

"One of the escaped prisoners got it; they had to kill the Bandersnatch though. Mallymkun hadn't taken out its eye like she was meant to – remember, in the film, she took out the eye of the Bandersnatch when it was after Alice? – so it tried to attack them. It took five of them, including Angie, to kill it and they retrieved the sword. If they hadn't, there would be no other way of slaying the Jabberwocky. Chessur gave it to me earlier," she twirled the sword once more and pretended to stab an enemy with it, muttering to herself "I've always wanted to use a sword..."

"You're a natural," Lyn complimented her friend, staring at the sword.

Remembering her friend, she stopped and gave the sword to Lyn, "You want a go?"

Lyn quickly handed the sword back, shaking her head, "No way. Those things aren't for me, thanks."

Kate rolled her eyes, taking the sword back and resumed pretending to fight someone. Her eyes never left the sword as she swung it around, yet she continued talking, "You have to learn to fight, Lyn. You can't go onto that battlefield without any sort of weapon or defence; you'll be killed! I know you don't want to kill but you will have to. I suggest asking Tarrant for a sword or something-"

"Kate! It's fine, I – I, um, already have something – a weapon," Lyn was almost nervous about telling her friend. "Archery. Mirana has been teaching me. I'm actually getting quite good at it."

*!*!*

The arrow flew through the air and hit the target just a few centimetres off the centre. Lyn smiled triumphantly, squinting her eyes to see her result, which was about thirty yards away, "I'm getting better," she told Kate, who was standing next to her, mouth slightly ajar after watching her friend. "Still not as good as Mirana, she's brilliant at archery. Yesterday, I could barely hit the target at all. She always hits the centre."

The girls were standing in the middle of the large training grounds that lay hidden at the back of the castle, waiting for one of the Queen's soldiers to arrive, who had promised to teach Kate how to sword-fight. In the meantime, Lyn chose to practice her archery.

Although no footsteps were heard, a clear loud voice made both girls jump and spin around to identify the voice. The smiling Cheshire Cat spoke in a calm voice to Lyn, "Quite the archer, aren't you?"

Lyn blushed at the compliment, shy of this new creature she'd always admired, "Thanks..."

Chessur grinned widely, "Ah, my pleasure." He turned to Kate, his eyes twinkling as he gazed at the sword in her hand, which she lifted up for him to see more clearly, "A fine sword, indeed. Worthy of such a fine young lady, like yourself."

Kate smiled with pride, stroking the sharp blade of the sword carefully, "It's an amazing sword. So light-weight. So easy to use. And so sharp!" she added, sucking her finger lightly where the tiny cut had formed from the edge of the sword.

Chessur watched in mild amusement, "You know your swords."

"I love to read," she replied, digging in the bag that she never seemed to take off and producing a selection of small, light books; most seemed to be about the medieval world and animals – _talking_ animals – including one or two classic novels, both in this case by Jane Austen.

Lyn rolled her eyes. She too enjoy a quiet read now and then, but she was not a fan of animal books, preferring the supernatural fiction genre; tales of adventures and strange worlds. Though she had not yet got around to reading the actual Alice in Wonderland novel.

The cat's eyes widened at the sight of the books, "And how do you manage to fit all of those books in that bag?"

"Oh, it's bigger on the inside," Lyn laughed, looking at Kate and waggling her eyebrows at the joke. Kate ignored her, not a fan of Doctor Who, a TV show her friend adored.

She poured the content of her bag onto the soft grassy ground, and spread them around so each item was seen clearly and easily. Chessur moved lower to the ground, resting his head in his paws as he observed each item carefully. Lyn sat on the ground, next to her friend and the assortment of strange items, crossing her legs and setting her bow down beside them.

To match the Alice in Wonderland bag (it was a wonder that no one had bothered to pay that much attention to Kate's bag until now), there was a collection of Alice in Wonderland memorabilia.

The items on the ground were mostly Alice in Wonderland themed and included the original novels, "Alice in Wonderland" and "Through the Looking Glass", which were slightly dog-eared and torn around the edges but other than that, in good condition. "The Visual Companion to Alice in Wonderland" lay next to these books, in much better condition. A Mad Hatter notebook was lying to the right of the Visual Companion, and its pages were filled with mad scribblings and drawings of Underland and its inhabitants, including random quotes from the film. A tiny pink notebook and pen lay on top of the pile, which Kate used to write her poems inside, though not _all _were about Wonderland. As well as these items, Kate's purse, keys, iPod and phone lay discarded to the side, the girls had quickly discovered all of their electronic devices and money were useless in this world. A small framed photo of Kate and Lyn was at the bottom of the pile, both of them pulling faces at the camera, an arm around the other person. This photo always made Kate laugh so she chose to bring it with her where-ever they went.

"Where's your blanket?" Lyn leaned over and whispered in her ear suddenly. "Did you leave it at home?"

Kate shook her head, remembering the tiny blanket she gave to Alice in the dungeons. She couldn't recall whether Alice had taken the blanket back to the castle or if it had been left with Stayne in that dirty, cold cell. She shivered at the thought, not wanting to think of her beautiful baby blanket lying in such a dismal place. Brushing the thought away, she shrugged in response to Lyn's question, "I don't know – maybe."

"Hm, they didn't get the whiskers right. Mine are slightly longer than that," Chessur muttered n a disapproving voice, flicking through the pages of Kate's Visual Companion. He stroked his own whiskers in thought.

Lyn leaped at the book, snatching it out of the cat's paws, "No! He can't read that!" she shouted, appalled that Kate would let him browse through all of her things at will, especially since these things included him and would most likely lead to a lot of trouble.

"Relax," Kate said nonchalantly, waving her hand dismissively. "He knows."

"He knows?" Lyn repeated, shocked.

"Yep, I told him earlier. Before the big announcement in the throne-room, just after he gave me the sword. I figured we could at least trust him. He's meant to be neutral, right?"

"Yeah, but you know, he could-"

"_Ahem_; if I could interrupt you here. I do not believe it to be very polite to have a conversation about a person _in front of _said person. Yes?" Chessur cut in smoothly, while both girls nodded and apologised quickly. "Also, your statement about me being neutral is mistaken, as I have already chosen my side, which, of course, is the side of Her Majesty, the White Queen's. I would think you would have guessed that from my helping you obtain the Vorpal Sword and also gathering recruits for Her Majesty's army.

"As for your own world, in which mine and the inhabitants of Underland's lives are put on display for your entertainment, well, although I find it mildly amusing, I also find it a complete invasion of privacy. Therefore I would very much like it to stop," Chessur told them in a very matter-of-fact voice, observing each of them carefully.

Lyn, feeling incredibly awkward, quickly spoke up, "Um, sorry. But we're not actually in charge of this whole "Alice in Wonderland" entertainment thing. It's all based on a book," Lyn picked up the copy of "Alice in Wonderland" from the ground and showed it to Chessur, "this book, written by Lewis Carroll."

"Lewis, you say?" Chessur nodded his head in understanding, "Ah yes, Alice has spoken of him recently. He was very interested in her dreams as a young child - which we now know were actual memories. A man that, with the permission of her mother, who thought nothing of it, wrote all her dreams down into a book. Apparently that little book became quite a phenomenon."

Kate nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yup. _Alice in Wonderland_ is practically a household name now."

Chessur murmured something quietly that the girls didn't hear and began flicking through the small book carefully. He stopped at random pages, reading parts to himself with a flicker of a smile showing. Finally, he snapped the book shut and handed it back to Kate, who put it back into her bag, along with her other belongings.

"I think it would be best," he said with a long sigh. "if Alice and the others were unaware of all of this. It would only confuse matters far more than they are, presently. Agreed?"

"Agreed," both girls said in unison, not wanting to argue with Chessur.

Chessur's grin returned and he began to disappear but Kate stopped him with a shout. He appeared once more, and gave her a questioning look, "Chessur, you haven't told us yet. Who will be Underland's champion tomorrow if Alice cannot fight? Will Tarrant fight for the Queen?"

Both girls stared at the cat imploringly, begging for an answer.

He watched the girls and sighed again, deciding on the truth, "We do not know. Mirana is at a loss as to who will be our Champion. Alice is too unwell to fight and I must stay here and care for her tomorrow." He paused and looked to the west, toward the setting sun and frowned as if angry at the day for ending so soon. "Tarrant can't be the Champion. The Oraculum states that it is a female that fights tomorrow."

"But who, Chess? Who will be our Champion?" Lyn asked, impatiently, stepping toward the cat, eager to hear more.

"There are rumours. The flowers are whispering. Rumours that say in the case of our Champion not being able to fight, then another must take her place but at a cost," Chessur told them in a grave voice, looking at the ground.

"Go on," Lyn urged the cat. "At what cost?"

"The flowers do not lie. They say that a champion will fall," Chessur almost whispered the last part, his head bowed slightly. "That champion will perish tomorrow."

"And who is the champion?" Kate whispered, although she had a tight feeling in her stomach that told her worse news was on its way.

"The flowers, they believe," Chessur paused yet again but resumed quickly. "They believe that it is one of you, as you are from Alice's world. One of you will be Underland's Champion."

* * *

**Salsaxxx hated that I killed the Bandersnatch. But Alice was not chased by it, therefore Mallymkun did not take out its eye. So it would still attack people and such, meaning it would have to be killed in order to get the sword. Is that okay? Well, of course not. I liked the Bandersnatch in the film so it was sad doing this. Please don't flame me for it. I'm sorry. =[**

**Who would you like to be Champion? ;) Just wondering... :)**

**If you had to fight in the Battle, what weapon would you most like to use? For example, would you want to sword-fight or be an archer or a new weapon of your choice? Love to hear your opinions and ideas =]**

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - I LOVE 'EM!_ **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. 68 REVIEWS? BEST READERS EVER! =D**

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	19. The Calm Before The Storm

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: So sorry for the irregular updates, but I think you all can guess that the end [of the story] is nigh. =( School officially ends for me on Wednesday, but don't expect updates until about the end of this week (e.g. Friday or Saturday) because for some reason, lately I've been feeling quite ill and tired so I think I'll spend a lot of my time in bed, trying to catch up on some more sleep. I can't seem to concentrate on anything so please don't flame if you don't like this chapter. :P**

**A new Alice in Wonderland fanfic will be released by me soon. Most likely after the completion of this fic, because it's not working out - me writing more than one fic at a time. Though now that Summer is almost here, I will be able to dedicate more of my time to writing. XP (Details on this fic can be found on my profile page =])**

**Frabjous Day is almost upon us... OOOHH. **

**Er, I can't really think of anything else to write that I haven't already said before. **

**Oh! Thank you Salsaxxx for lending me your AiW DVD so I could re-watch the Battle Scene. =] That was a great help. I really need to buy it for myself sometime!**

**Anyone seeing Eclipse (comes out in U.K on 30th of June)? I might, but most likely that will be next week or something because the cinema will just be packed on Wednesday. :P**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Calm Before the Storm**

The light poured in through window, stinging Lyn's eyes. She swiftly turned around, squeezing her eyes shut tight, not wanting to wake up. Slowly she began to fall asleep again, mumbling about school being a waste of time when Kate yanked the blanket off her.

"Get up. We've got no time to sleep in," she scolded the sleepy girl. "We have to get some practice in before breakfast."

Lyn groaned, "Just one more minute." She pulled the blanket back up, but her eyes snapped open as she realised where she was. She wasn't meant to be going to school; she was meant to be going to battle.

She sat up quickly and shot out of bed. Kate didn't say anything, she just pointed at a small suit of chain mail and armour on the end of their bed. She was pulling on a pair of thick leather boots, a tired but determined expression on her face. Her sword lay next to her on the bed, it shone brightly and Lyn saw a cloth beside Kate and knew she had been cleaning it.

Almost reluctantly, Lyn got dressed. The suit wasn't that heavy and thankfully she didn't have to wear a huge metal helmet. She stretched herself and took a few steps around the room, trying out the suit. Moving wasn't that hard, in fact it was easy. It was nearly as if she was wearing her own clothes.

"Are you alright, Kate?" she asked, worried about her friend's sudden silence. Kate had not said a word since she woke Lyn up, intent only on her sword and armour.

Kate nodded once and stood, "Come on, we have to get down to the training grounds if we want to practice with the others before breakfast."

*!*!*

Masses of soldiers crowded the grounds, the loud clanking of swords hitting each other echoed around the morning sky. Lyn had almost screamed from exhaustion after just thirty minutes of practice, on hearing it was almost 5.45 in the morning. She hated the Red Queen more than ever now, because of her lack of sleep. She'd had to stay up very late the night before, practising her arrow skills repeatedly for the battle and that resulted in Lyn receiving very little sleep.

From her place among the other archers, she could see Kate sword-fighting with other soldiers. She had already fought seven people, winning five of those matches. The aim seemed to be to get the other person in life-threatening position, which looked like on the ground, with the tip of the sword pressed against the victim's chest.

She was fighting Tarrant now, her eighth opponent, and this fight had been going on for about ten minutes now. Tarrant was obviously the better fighter but he was keen to give Kate a chance though she was visibly running out of breath as she tried to catch him off-guard. He urged her to move faster and gave her advice while they fought.

Finally the bell went that signalled for breakfast and all soldiers stopped fighting and shook hands with their opponents. Lyn pocketed her arrows in the bag that hung around her back and held her bow in one hand. Her hand ached from her practice and her heart sank knowing there was more to be done, as well as the real battle later on in the day, in which there were no second chances if you made a mistake.

Tarrant congratulated Kate on her sword-fighting and left to check on Alice before breakfast. He moved quickly, keen to see her, especially as today may be the last day they had together.

Kate watched him leave, knowing exactly where he was going, and felt a little pang of fear, remembering what Chessur had said the day before. Either she or Lyn would have to slay the Jabberwocky, in Alice's place, which could then result in their death. She shook off her worries, promising herself everything was going to be alright and she would put on a brave face, as she had been all morning.

Sword-fighting made her feel strong - she loved it - and the little jolt of triumph when she won against someone. Tarrant had been going easy on her and although Kate disliked that but kept fighting him, just to prove she could do it. In her eight matches, the last being counted as a draw since they were not able to finish it, she had lost two and won five. Pleased with her result, she only hoped she could do the same, if not better, when fighting in the actual battle.

Kate felt an arm slide around hers as Lyn came up from behind and linked arms with her friend, yawning loudly and resting her head on Kate's shoulder. The girls walked into the castle, following the masses of tired soldiers into a huge room.

Long tables ran along the room, each place set with a plate of hot food and drink, waiting for someone to enjoy it. There was an audible gasp of pleasure and the crowd seemed to move faster, keen to reach the food and eat after their long training session.

The girls took their places near the head of the centre table, invited there by Mirana. Unlike yesterday there wasn't much noise in the room, only quiet whispers of what was to come.

After about ten minutes, when everyone had eaten until they could eat no more, Mirana stood and called attention to herself, instantly the room was quiet.

"The battle begins at noon. If you choose not to fight, we will not blame you - we will not stop you. Everyone in Underland has a choice. I will not force you to fight if that is not what you wish," she paused, patiently waiting. No one said anything.

Mirana smiled, "Thank you. My sister has chosen to go to war with us and although my many messengers have pleaded with her, she is not open to negotiations. Therefore I - we - have no choice but to do as she wishes. At noon, we fight. And we will win," The Queen's smile grew as the room once again filled with loud cheers of the soldiers but it was only the people that sat closest to Mirana that could see her smile was strained and almost fake. She hated the idea of battle and the very thought made her feel ill. It went against everything she believed in and wanted for Underland.

Breakfast ended quickly, people were spurred on by the Queen's short speech and wanted to get back to the training grounds, all thoughts of fear, hunger and exhaustion forgotten. The room emptied in less than five minutes after the Queen had spoken, leaving only Kate and Lyn.

"Well," Kate stood up, stretching herself out. "I guess we should go back and keep training."

Lyn shook her head, "No, I'm going back to bed for a bit. There's still at least five hours before we have to fight. I can't fall asleep on the battlefield - I'd be an easy target." She joked humourlessly.

Kate was silent, only sharing a small smile as Lyn spoke, though she was barely listening. Her mind suddenly elsewhere.

"What are you thinking?" Lyn asked, nudging Kate, interested.

"Angie," Kate whispered, her voice barely audible even in the silent room. "I spoke to her at dinner last night. She wanted to know about the castle, if the others escaped. I told her about the mirror and Alice and, um, and Byron." Kate's face was pale white, her eyes wide as she spoke, as if she could hardly believe herself. She was struggling to form words. "I told her how Byron had stayed behind to save us. And was killed. But I didn't notice her face. She t-told me that Byron was her h-husband. Her husband, Lyn!"

Lyn watched her friend in shock, her mouth ajar as she took in the news. She had been wondering why Angie had been acting so vicious and ruthless during the training session. She had never imagined something like this.

"They were married," Kate continued. "They'd had a child but one of the Red Queen's soldiers killed it when they were taken for being rebels. They had been ambushed at their home. The child was scared and bit off the soldier's finger." She shivered at the thought. "He panicked and killed it, even though Iracebeth wanted them alive. And now, thanks to me, Angie has no-one left."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. You know you couldn't have prevented Byron's death. He died to protect you and the others. Angie should be proud of him - I would be. He was a brave warrior and died for his Queen. Remember what I said, last night, that McTwisp's sister and Byron wouldn't be forgotten? Well, I wasn't lying. And today we're going to fight for them." Lyn whispered soothingly. "We've got to be brave, okay? Stay strong."

Kate nodded silently, "I think I'll just sit here for a bit. You go to bed. I'll see you later, okay?" She sat on the bench next to Lyn, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. "I just need some time to think. I'll be okay."

Lyn stood up, giving her friend a short hug and left the room, wearily climbing the stairs to her bedroom. She saw Tarrant exit Alice's room; he had light tear streaks down his cheeks and his eyes were tinted slightly with a light orange. From inside Alice's room, Lyn could hear quiet, infrequent sobs.

Tarrant looked back through the door and whispered, "I'll be thinking of you."

Lyn could barely hear Alice's shaky response, "Please, be careful, my Hatter."

Tarrant then saw Lyn; his eyes returned to a light green and he bowed his head, closing Alice's door and hurrying down the stairs.

She stood in the small hallway, unsure of what to do now. _'Should I go and check on Alice?'_she thought, glancing between her own bedroom door and Alice's. Finally she decided on going into her own room to catch up on some more sleep and then after she had slept, she would then go and see Alice.

Lyn was asleep before her head hit the pillow, her loud snores echoing through the vast castle.

*!*!*

She yawned loudly, stretching herself out. Her body felt stiff and slightly sore, "Note to self: Never sleep in chainmail," she told herself quietly and slipped off the bed. A silver brush was on top of a wooden table next to the bed and Lyn gratefully picked it up, running it through her hair in an attempt to rid her hair of all of the tangles and knots she'd obtained from sleeping in such an awkward position on the bed.

Someone knocked on the door. Lyn walked over to the door, pulling it open with a welcoming smile but the smile instantly faded into a look of confusion.

There was no one there.

She was about to close the door again when a little voice perked up, "Oi! Down here!"

"Oops, sorry, Mally!" Lyn apologised, looking down and seeing the tiny mouse scowling back up at her.

"The name's Mallymkun! Don't call me Mally!" the mouse scolded, drawing her sword and waving it threateningly. "Only my _friends_ can call me Mally!"

"Okay! No need to get angry. Just a nickname. Lyn is my nickname, it's short for-"

"I don't care. I have things to do," Mallymkun told her, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Mirana wants all the soldiers in the grounds now. We're leaving."

"What?" Lyn widened her eyes - how long had she slept? "I've missed all of the training session!"

"Yep," Mallymkun didn't really seem all that interested as she eyed Lyn.

"What?" Lyn suddenly felt really aware of Mallymkun looking at her. "What are you staring at?"

"_You're_ our champion? And you just sleep through half of the day - we're meant to be going to war in less than an hour! Underland has no hope," Mallymkun sneered at Lyn.

Lyn was dumbstruck, completely taken aback by this verbal attack. Suddenly she felt angry; she wasn't going to be put down by this creature when she had tried so hard to help everyone, and shed so many tears for all of the fallen Underland creatures, "Excuse-me, _Mally_, but I don't appreciate you acting so horrible to me when I've done nothing to you. Why do you hate me so much? You're so bitter. What is your problem? And I don't even know if _I'm_ the Champion - it could be Kate for all we know. Or even neither of us. And you being so negative doesn't help either."

Mallymkun didn't seem to know how to respond to this outburst, most likely having expected Lyn to admit to being a fraud and completely useless. She blinked twice before resuming her scowl, though now it looked more strained, and stormed off.

Lyn, feeling slightly downhearted by the thought that people did not believe she was worthy of saving Underland, followed Mallymkun down the grand staircase. She instantly spotted Kate, who was talking to Tarrant. Both had serious looks on their faces and spoke in quiet voices.

"... cut off its head, right?" Kate was confirming as Lyn walked over and stood beside her.

Tarrant nodded, "You must be brave." He was speaking to both girls now. "You're Underland's only chance."

"Tell that to Mallymkun," Lyn added, still feeling bitter after the small fight with the mouse upstairs.

"Ignore her," Kate said simply,waving a dismissive hand in the direction of the mouse. "She's just upset because she wants to be Champion."

"Yeah, but can we actually kill it, Kate? Even with the chance that one of us will die," Lyn said in a glum voice.

"Enough with the negative," her friend told her firmly. "We've both been negative enough while here. Let's be positive now: We can do it." Those four words ended the conversation.

Mirana came up from behind Lyn, holding her bow and a pack of new arrows. She passed them to Lyn, a bright smile on her pale face, "Here, our Champions need only the best. Take these. The arrow tips are glazed with the most deadly of poisons and will pierce through anything. They are Underland's most precious arrows. And this bow is easy to carry and made of a strong, reinforced wood." The Queen then turned to Kate, "And for you, Kate, the strongest, hardest shield that Underland has ever created. Its metal is coated in diamonds that are too small to even attempt to see without some sort of magnifying device, making it incredibly strong. This will go well with your sword," she handed Kate a shining shield that was lightweight and easy to use.

Mirana then took a step back to smile at the girls, her hands clasped together. She chose not to use her bow today, instead choosing to fight only with her sword and a simple shield on the main battleground with her soldiers. "You girls have come so far in so little time, and now you are faced with the burden of killing the Jabberwocky, for which I am sorry. Though just seeing you here now, I know you can do it. You are both so brave and truly are Underlandians, in your own right. But you must always remember you do have a choice. No one will make you do anything you don't want to do. Underland is behind you all the way."

Lyn nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself, feeling stronger and more ready with the new powerful weapons in her hand. It was as if all of her negative, scared thoughts were pushed out of her mind. She turned to her friend, whose face held the same strong, brave expression, and moved her hand to hold hers. Kate took her hand and gave her a encouraging smile.

The Hatter looked on with mild interest, though his mind was on Alice, worried for her safety while he was gone. As if to answer his thoughts, Chessur appeared next to his shoulder, "Tarrant, my friend. Do not worry. I will protect Alice with my own life. No one will go near her. She will be safe."

Although still troubled with thoughts of Alice being hurt, Tarrant forced himself to give the cat a grateful toothy smile, "Thank you, Chess." His throat was dry and his voice was quiet but Chessur nodded once and turned back to the girls, who were examining their new weapons, gesturing at them with a ghost of a smile,

"It's nice to see the Hare's potion worked a charm." The cat didn't wait for Tarrant to ask, instead continued regardless. "Slipped it into Mirana's morning cup of tea this morning. So that each word spoken by Our Queen will help the warriors prepare for what's to come. It will spread only positivity. Quite a good potion indeed too."

"And now," whispered Tarrant, who was barely listening to Chessur speak. "On to Frabjous Day."

* * *

**Thanks for replying to my questions and little notes here last chapter, I loved reading your replies and thoughts =D**

**Mallymkun was really mean to Lyn there - I actually didn't intend on her being that harsh because I liked her in the film! :P Thoughts? **

**Im not sure if I like the endign to this chapter. As mentioned in the above Author's Note, I've been really tired lately but hopefully that will wear off.**

**Who is your favourite character in Alice in Wonderland / Lost in Wonderland? =] I've always loved and respected Mirana - I love her sense of style and who she is, and the whole castle's setting and such. My next favourite character would probably be Chessur because he's so awesome. Full stop. XD**

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - I LOVE 'EM!_ **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. 68 REVIEWS? BEST READERS EVER! =D **

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	20. Frabjous Day

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: ****It's been nothing but Bad Luck for me, fanfiction-wise. :( Firstly, internet decides to take an unplanned holiday on Tuesday and has only returned on Friday, meaning I have not been able to access email, facebook, msn or, most importantly, fanfiction for ages! Therefore I have not been able to update any of my stories or anything. I am not a happy bunny! The reason this chapter is up only now is because I thought I'd already put this chapter up but I hadn't, obviously. So I'm really sorry for that. **

**Secondly, my beloved notebook has also gone missing – I write all of my stories (including fanfiction) in this notebook because I might suddenly get an idea when I'm out [or in class ;)]. But now, with Summer starting, I seem to have misplaced it and I don't know where it is. And all of my notes and drafts and fanfiction stories that I have saved for Summer are in that notebook! So I'm very unhappy at the moment as I'm having to re-write everything. Please let my notebook come home soon! :(**

**Finally, and possibly one of the worst things, Salsaxxx is in Greece! How dare she go on holiday during the Summer and not take me along! I miss her so much. And she was my unofficial part-time Beta. :( So sorry if this chapter has some wrong information or if it doesn't make sense in some parts – Salsaxxx is brilliant at helping me out.**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 19: Frabjous Day**

"So this is it," Lyn whispered to her friend as they marched forward toward the battle ground where the Red Queen and her army waited. "The Frabjous Day Battle."

Kate nodded, a determined look on her pale face. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, her thoughts on the battle ahead and what moves she could use against the Jabberwocky. Advice from other soldiers and the Hatter raced through her head as she tried to register it all at once, taking in every word and detail.

Lyn, on the other hand, was keen on just keeping herself calm and collected, not wanting to freak out and run before the battle, something she was scared she would do. She found the best way to do this was to just keep talking, although she knew Kate wasn't listening, "Mirana told me that the battlefield isn't far. Another mile or two, at most. We'll be there soon." She paused in thought, then stretched her arm over and behind her back into the pack of arrows there and pulled out a long thin arrow, inspecting it closer. "Do you think arrows will actually be able to kill it?"

Kate shrugged, still wrapped up in her own thoughts, almost unaware of what was going on around her. She walked onwards with Lyn, who was quite comfortable just talking with no answer as she continued regardless.

"I hope so, otherwise I'll be in loads of trouble," Lyn half-chuckled, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little but that only caused scary thoughts to run through her friend's head, though she did not voice her concerns, not wanting to upset Lyn. She did not have the heart to correct Lyn, who had never really paid that much attention to the minor details while watching the film, and tell her that only the Vorpal Sword could finish off the Jabberwocky. But by saying that, Kate felt she would then be condemning herself to fighting the Jabberwocky, without Lyn's help.

She went on mumbling and talking to herself for a few more minutes, ignorant of the odd stares she was receiving from the people around her. Then she became silent, finally bored of her own voice and instead stretched her arms out and practised aiming her bow while walking. Some soldiers were watching her, though most were intent on their weapons and strategies, like Kate, and did not want to distract themselves or others.

A trumpet being blown loudly signalled their arrival at the battlefield and both girls felt their hearts jump. Lyn went a deathly white as the realisation of what was happening hit her. She breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself, closing her eyes in concentration.

Kate gripped the Vorpal Sword tight in her fist, taking a breath and her eyes narrowing when she saw the red spears and flags that meant the Red Army had already arrived. Remembering how when she had first met the Red Queen, she'd been so excited and full of praises, Kate now felt slightly sick at the sight of her and felt only hatred and anger. This feeling only spurred her on, ready for the fight ahead.

The two armies moved onto the large chessboard-like battlefield. Kate, Lyn and Tarrant were closer to the front but Mirana walked to the centre, to stand with her sister. They faced each other, a furious red contrasting with a delicate white.

The White Rabbit stood in between them, dressed in his usual Page uniform. He spoke in a nervous voice, wary of the Red Queen, "The Queens come here today to fight for the crown of Underland. Their champions will fight and the winning champion's Queen will then be the overall Ruler Of Underland."

"Hello Iracebeth," The White Queen greeted her sister, trying to be friendly and warm but the other Queen wouldn't have any of it, pouting slightly and turning her face away.

"Mirana," her sister replied dismissively.

"Oh, Racie, why must we fight? There is no reason to shed any blood. Please, if you could just -" Mirana pleaded with her sister.

"No! Mummy and Daddy always loved you more! And then you got the crown – but I'm the eldest and it's my crown! You will not take it from me!" Iracebeth screamed in fury and glared at Mirana, her expression full of hate for her younger sister. "It's not fair!"

Mirana looked at her, feeling only pity for her poor sister. She did not like fighting with her and when they were younger, she only felt respect and admiration for Iracebeth but now the time had come that both sisters knew had been coming for far too long.

Iracebeth held her head high as she spoke, her voice filled with distaste and spite, "Where is your champion?" Her eyes scanned the crowd of soldiers behind Mirana, and Lyn took a step forward. Iracebeth eyed the trembling girl, the corner of her lips turning up into a smirk at the sight of her, "I will be Queen of all Underland. My Jabberwocky will easily finish off your champion."

Kate looked at Lyn in question, not noticing what had just gone on as she had been talking in whispers to the March Hare, who had been trying to swap his large soup ladle for her sword. Lyn's eyes widened as she realised what had just happened and shook her head wildly, fearful that she was now the chosen Champion and therefore would have to face the Jabberwocky alone.

"Keep calm, Lyn," Kate whispered urgently to her friend. "I'm not going to leave you. You'll be fine."

Lyn nodded, though she felt frozen to the spot as the Queens gave each other defiant looks and backed away toward their own armies. Mirana came to a rest next to Lyn and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Be safe."

Almost as if an earthquake had suddenly hit, the ground shook and every person on that battlefield turned their heads in fear at the sight of the enormous Jabberwocky.

The White Rabbit whimpered and ran over to the White Army, promptly hiding behind one of the Knights. The Tweedles, who had barely made themselves known until this point, each gave a little squeak and attempted to hide behind the other, creating a rather bizarre little comedy sketch.

"This is impossible," whispered Lyn under her breath but then frowned, "Wait a second, where have I heard that before...?"

"Only if you believe it is," came the quiet reply from the Hatter, who was standing a few paces behind Lyn. He didn't seem to notice who had said it or that he had even replied as his eyes were glued to the magnificent beast that was approaching them.

Despite the terrifying situation they found themselves in, Kate took this chance to roll her eyes at her friend's forgetfulness. She stared at the giant beast, which was quickly heading their way.

The Red Army parted to make room for the Jabberwocky to stumble through; its dark wings flapping as it glared and hissed at all around it, including the Red Army. Iracebeth flashed it a warm smile and pointed at Lyn, a triumphant smirk on her large head. The Jabberwocky seemed to nod and moved toward her.

Lyn readied her bow, lifting it and aiming it at the ferocious, evil creature in front of her. Large drops of saliva dripped out of his mouth as he snarled and snapped his teeth at her, "You will die here, young one." He laughed and bared his sharp teeth.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest but she ignored her fear. She tried to speak but no sound came out so instead she chose a different kind of response; the arrow whistled through the air and hit the Jabberwocky a few inches off his left eye.

The creature howled in anger and spun around, using his tail to knock her to the ground. She landed on the stones with a loud grunt and struggled to get to her feet. Her bow had fallen out of her grasp and she scanned the area for her lost weapon. It was next to one of the Jabberwocky's large clawed feet! He hadn't noticed it yet and Lyn tried to distract him, she picked up a large rock and threw it at him but she didn't stop to check if it hit its target. She ran forward and under the beast, her nostrils filled with a terrible stench of rotting flesh and blood from past victims. It was difficult not to gag from the smell but there was barely any time as the Jabberwocky was trying to claw at her. He moved around, attempting in vain to catch her but she carefully avoided each swipe and grabbed her bow.

She spun around to fight her opponent once more, a new arrow ready in the bow but came face to face with the furious creature. Iracebeth cackled in victory on seeing this, believing there was no escape for Lyn. The Jabberwocky opened his mouth and for a split second, Lyn thought he was about to eat her when he sprang backwards, howling loudly in pain.

Kate appeared by Lyn's side, her sword was covered in a thick scarlet liquid and she winked at her friend, "There can be two champions this time."

Iracebeth's head seemed to double in size and her face turned a deep angry red when she saw a second person intrude on the fight and stab her Jabberwocky's long tail. How dare they pair up against her precious Jabberwocky? She never would have thought such trickery of her younger, innocent, sweet sister. Her eyes bulged at the thought, "Foul play," her voice was low and dangerous but immediately changed to a high-pitched, commanding tone, "That girl is interfering! Off with her head!"

Both armies took this as the signal to rush forward and then the entire battlefield was filled with the sound of war, all eager to do their best for their respective Queens. The Hatter went straight for Stayne, eager to finish him off after his treatment of Alice in the dungeons, hearing all about it from a distraught Alice earlier that day, "Ye scurvy mongrel, aye'll rip yer other eye out. Ye good-fer-nuting coward." His eyes were the deepest orange ever seen on the Hatter and his accent was a thick Scottish brogue. He looked only at the startled Stayne and brandished his sword, waving it at the Knave menacingly.

The Champions were still fighting but the girls struggled to achieve the upper-hand as the Jabberwocky was much faster and more skilled than either of them. He seemed to take joy in pushing them to the ground or deflecting their stabs and arrows. Lyn was covered in scratches and had a long, nasty gash down one of her arms though she knew, without looking, that it wasn't too deep. She fired arrow after arrow at the beast but it easily swiped away the majority and the others barely making a mark.

"Don't give up," Kate would whisper to her friend when they were close enough and she saw Lyn falter. She said the same words repeatedly, "We can do this." A thin layer of sweat covered her brow as well as a long trickle of blood from a head injury she received from when she was pushed to the ground and on top of a particularly sharp rock.

The Jabberwocky noticed the sword in Kate's hand and his eyes widened, "Ah, and so we meet again on the battlefield."

He spoke to the sword, which Kate quickly realised and nodded, raising the sword higher, "And this will be last time you meet."

He roared and flew into the air, diving at the two girls. Kate jumped out of the way, but Lyn was not as fast. She was thrown into the air, landing on top of the old castle ruins. She screamed in pain, tears forming in her eyes and cradled her leg. It was sore and slightly bent, "I - I think it's broken," she whimpered to herself before turning to look down at Kate, who was staring up at her from the battlefield, "Kate!" Tears were streaming down her face from the pain, which seemed to get worse as the seconds went by.

Kate ran to the staircase that led up into the ruins, her sword tight in her fist. She looked up and had to stifle a panicked scream when she saw the Jabberwocky going straight for her wounded friend, "Lyn! The Jabberwocky – it's coming for you!"

Biting her lip to stop the pain-filled groans, Lyn dragged herself using her arms over to a large column, hiding behind it just as a stream of purple lightning was fired at her. She could hear the stone of the column crack from the force of the lightning and if she didn't move, it would fall on top of her, "Move, Lyn," she whispered to herself firmly.

She ignored the pain and quickly scrambled over to the next column but the Jabberwocky was faster and sent another spurt of lightning her way. It was at that moment that half of her arrows fell out of her pack and were deteriorated in the purple lightning before she could retrieve them.

The sounds of the battle sounded far away now and Lyn squeezed her eyes shut as she contemplated what to do next, knowing she had barely any time until the Jabberwocky got to her. She could hear his loud rattling breaths as he slowly approached her, taking his time to enjoy the moment.

'_I have to do something,_' Lyn thought hurriedly, looking at her broken leg in despair. It was still hurting but that was minor compared to the fear she felt now as her heart raced. '_Kate, where are you?'_ She inwardly begged her friend to help her but couldn't see her anywhere.

Everything seemed to slow down as Lyn took a chance and leaped out from behind the column, taking out an arrow as she moved and slotting it into place in her bow. Screaming in both pain and anger, she fired the arrow. She didn't pause to check whether it had hit its target, taking the roar of pain as a good sign; she took out another arrow and let it whistle through the air.

Kate had run to the topmost part of the ruined staircase and looked down on the scene that played out beneath her. Lyn had shot the arrows straight into each of the Jabberwocky's eyes and it screamed in rage and pain, as it was blinded. There was no time to congratulate her friend though; Kate jumped and landed on the neck of the creature. She raised the Vorpal Sword but froze when she saw the blast of lightning leave the Jabberwocky's mouth and slam into her friend. Lyn was thrown off the castle ruins, disappearing out of sight.

"Lyn... No!" Kate whispered, not believing what had just happened. She felt all sorts of emotions rush at her; pain, anger, sorrow, hate, denial. Chessur's words echoed in her head, "_A champion will fall._"

The sound of the Jabberwocky's triumphant laughter drowned out the thoughts in Kate's head and she blinked, remembering where she was. Although blind, the Jabberwocky knew exactly what had happened to the fallen archer and seemed to have forgotten Kate. "No one can defeat me."

"I can," whispered Kate. The Jabberwocky frowned, not understanding where this voice was coming from. Before he had time to realise who it was and respond, the Vorpal Sword was swiftly pressed against the side of his neck and sliced off the Jabberwocky's head.

It bounced down and over to the feet of the Red Queen and the whole battlefield went silent. The only sounds heard were the steady footsteps of Underland's champion descending the stony staircase. Her face was pale white, though tiny cuts and scratches covered it, and expressionless. The Vorpal Sword was in her hand, the Jabberwocky's blood still dripping off its end. She looked at all the soldiers in front of her, Red and White, and nodded once.

Immediately they all dropped their weapons, realising both victory and defeat. Tarrant, who was standing over a terrified Stayne, let go of his own sword and his opponent quickly scurried to his feet.

Iracebeth was staring at the soldiers in anger, her head practically bobbing up and down, "Kill her!" she screamed, pointing at Kate with a finger.

"We follow you no more. Bloody Big-Head," one defiant Red Card told her and walked forward to Iracebeth, taking the golden crown from her head. He moved over to where Mirana stood and bowed in front of her, holding up the now silver crown. "Please forgive us, My Queen."

Mirana paused before awarding the Card a pleasant smile, "All is forgiven." The Card stood and placed the crown onto the rightful Queen's head. A look of peace and contentment washed over her face, soon to be replaced by an expression of disappointment and hurt.

She sentenced both Stayne and his Queen to wander through the Outlands for the rest of their lives, without a friend in the world and only each other for company. They were dragged away; Iracebeth screaming about Stayne's attempted murder of her at the prospect of having to be with her alone forever, and Stayne pleading to have a different punishment, preferably execution.

When the distant screams and yells of the ex-Queen and her Knave faded into nothing, a loud sobbing could be heard not too far from the battlefield. They did not have to wait very long for the source of the sorrowful noise to be revealed as it grew louder and closer, until a dark figure came into view, carrying something in its arms.

Mirana gasped, recognising the figure and what it was carrying: Kate walked forward into the centre of the battlefield, her face streaked with tear stains and fell to her knees, lying Lyn's still form on the ground.

* * *

**It's quite sad, actually, because there might only be about 1 or 2 chapters left and an Epilogue. I think I might actually miss this story - though it has been going on wayyy too long and you guys deserve an ending. =P**

**"Born of a Love Story" has ended. But it was such a brilliant ending! I loved it. Thank you, Salsaxxx :) She's more organised than me by far - she started her story AFTER me and finished it BEFORE me, and it's LONGER. haha. I'm such a dunce. **

**So will Lyn survive? Or is she already dead? How will Kate get home - will she WANT to go home? Will Naomily4EVA ever remember to update? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER :) - if it ever arrives... XD**

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - I LOVE 'EM!_ **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. 80 REVIEWS? BEST READERS EVER! =D **

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	21. Ballrooms and Bonkers

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: ****Been a long long time, eh? Yeah I know. But if you've been with me from the start, then you are completely awesome and totally awesome for that. :) Thanks. **

**I love reviews. They encourage me to write. So if you've faved or alerted this story, please review too! Just if it's a little note saying what you thought, that would be lovely =]**

**It's a long chapter and I seriously didn't intend for it to be this long. I guess it's because I hadn't updated because of my writer's block for so long, that it all can rushing out and I had a lot to write. Almost 5000 words - my longest ever chapter =)**

* * *

SUMMARY:

What happens when two Alice In Wonderland fangirls get lost in Wonderland? And are captured by the Red Queen? Who will save them? OC/H, A/H

* * *

**Chapter 20: Ballrooms and Bonkers**

"I can't believe she's gone," Kate whispered to herself, her face blank as she spoke. She couldn't quite believe what had just happened as she sat in her bed, her armour discarded at the side of the room. It was over.

There was a knock at the door but Kate didn't have the strength to get up and open it so she gave a little grunt in reply. The door opened and Mirana walked in, giving her Champion a sympathetic look.

The Queen held a cup of hot tea in her hand and passed it to Kate, who took it without a word, staring at the wall ahead in a sort of trance. She then closed the door, blocking out the distant cheers of the celebrating soldiers downstairs and sat next to Kate on the bed.

"Kate, you should not be sad for her," Mirana said, stroking Kate's hair comfortingly.

"I can't help it," Kate's voice was so quiet that the Queen had to lean in toward the girl to hear her. "I didn't expect all of this to happen so quickly. It's all come as a bit of a shock for me. And now it's over and I'll never see her again. Ever."

"Underland has indeed treated her departure as a great sadness - she will be remembered, no doubt," Mirana's voice was soft and kind, but it only reminded Kate of her own mother's tone when she was upset, making her feel worse.

"What am I going to say when I get back - if I do ever return to my own world? How can I explain of this to everyone?" A second, louder knock on the door interrupted Kate's panicked rant, and it opened without invitation.

In stumbled a rather annoyed-looking Lyn. Her leg was bandaged and she walked with a bit of a limp; her cuts and gashes were healing well and the colour had return to her scowling face. In one hand, she balanced a large silver tray, complete with an array of different foods, "For goodness sake, Kate, are you still going on about Iracebeth? She tried to kill you!"

"I know, Lyn, but despite her imperfections she is _- was_, my idol!" Kate replied, flashing a small but weak glare. "I can't help feeling a little miserable for her; it's not like anyone else cares that she's been banished to the Outlands."

Mirana quickly got off the bed and took the tray from Lyn, who was struggling to keep a hold of it. Lyn smiled in thanks but her scowl returned when she faced Kate, "Have you noticed my leg? It bloody hurts, y'know. Even with all these Underland healing! And then Thackery tells me _I_ have to bring your tray up, because he's too busy burning bits of fluff! Do you know how awkward it is, trying to balance a tray in your hands with a sore leg, while you're climbing up _those_ stairs?" She jerked her thumb back in the direction of the stairs, collapsing onto a chair next to the bed in exhaustion from the short journey, resting her leg on a footstool in front of her.

The White Queen smiled warmly at the girl, "Ah, Lyn, I must apologise for Thackery, you know how he can be. As for your leg, it should back to its full healthy form if you would just stay still for more than an hour today."

Lyn gave a stubborn grunt as a response to the Queen, folding her arms and turning her face away. This only made Mirana chuckle and she focused back on the startled Kate, who hadn't expected to be the main target of Lyn's little rant. "Drink some tea. It will help," Mirana offered, gesturing toward the tea cup in Kate's hand.

Kate nodded and took a long sip, feeling much more relaxed and calm when she finished. She glanced over at Lyn, who had a piece of blueberry toast and was failing to conceal it in her hands. She had obviously just taken the toast from her friend's tray but Kate didn't mind, preferring the milk flavoured sausages that lay on her tray. Each time Kate looked away, Lyn would then sneak a bite from the toast but Kate would instantly look back and Lyn would be forced to put the toast down to conceal it again. They played this little game for a few minutes, after Mirana left to check on her soldiers and guests downstairs.

Finally Lyn gave up, and stuffed the toast into her mouth the moment Kate turned away and didn't even bother to attempt to hide the fact she was eating it when her friend looked back. "That's disgusting, Lyn," Kate commented, immediately looking away when she saw the mass of toast being chewed in Lyn's open mouth.

Her wounded friend laughed and stood up, stumbling over to the bed. She lay there for a bit and every few seconds ask Kate if it had been an hour yet so she could walk properly again. She didn't seem to mind whether she got an answer or not.

"Why do you want your leg to heal all of a sudden? You seemed perfectly happy when you woke up yesterday, after the Battle, and discovered it was still broken. You limped all around the castle, asking for sympathy hugs from all the gorgeous human-looking guys," Kate recounted, watching her friend carefully.

Suddenly a dreamy look came over her friend's face that she knew all too well; Lyn sighed, a smile appearing on her lips. "Well, you know there's the party tonight. To celebrate. That one guy, Theo, who I hugged for precisely 1 minute and 36 seconds? He'll be there. And he might want to dance with me... so I need to be able to dance. Dancing with a half-broken leg or a limp isn't easy - or recommended," Lyn spoke quickly, her face full of excitement. She willed her leg to heal faster, so she could run downstairs to Mirana's wardrobe and choose a new dress for the party.

Kate rolled her eyes, knowing that this wouldn't last very long and soon enough Lyn will have moved onto the next guy. Until then, _Theo_ will be all she would hear about.

"Theo was so nice to me too. He said I was so brave for fighting the Jabberwocky. He's a friend of a Lord's son. Not actually of royal blood or anything; he's just a friend. But that doesn't matter because he's so lovely and handsome and sweet and kind and funny and generous and..." Lyn began listing off traits about Theo, using her fingers, while Kate tuned out, having heard these sort of lists many times before.

It was only about ten minutes later that Kate realised that Lyn had stopped talking. She turned around to see her friend had fallen asleep, a contented smile on her face.

The clock at the side of the room told Kate that it was just past 1pm in the afternoon, yet she snuggled down and fell asleep quickly next to her friend, her own smile mirroring Lyn's.

*!*!*!*

"It seems the flowers - and I - were wrong, as you both look very much alive," Chessur said with a lopsided grin and shrugged, twirling around in the air. "I can only imagine that by _fall_, they meant your unfortunate fall off the ruins, though it is nothing but pure luck that you are still here with us after that fall. Then the perished champion would be the Jabberwocky, of course, since Kate was able to kill it."

Lyn nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad I'm not dead." She gave a small snort of laughter before looking around for her friend. Chessur and Lyn were standing in the middle of the foyer, waiting for Kate to arrive so the girls could be fitted into their dresses. "Where is she?"

Lyn's leg was working again. She and Kate had fallen asleep in their bedroom and by the time they had woken up, it had been more than an hour and her leg was fine again. Other than that, the cuts and bruises had faded quite a lot and were barely noticeable now.

"I believe she's gone out for a run," Chessur filled in, helpfully. "That girl does seem to like to run."

"Yeah, she's really fast too. She's on the school running team. She never seems to stop," Lyn smiled, glancing over to the large clock that hung above them. "I just wish she'd hurry up."

"I'm here - I'm here!" Kate ran into the room, drenched in sweat. Lyn immediately repelled back, a disgusted look on her face but she quickly recomposed herself, though still wary of her sweaty friend.

"Did you even remember that we're meant to be fitted for dresses now? And you come in like that. You're going to have to shower before you get fitted," Lyn told her firmly, rolling her eyes as Kate flexed her muscles.

"I am fit," she joked but stopped at the sight of Lyn's glare. She put her arms down and began backing away toward the staircase. "Okay, okay. _Mum_. I'll go shower now. You can get fitted first. I'll be down in twenty minutes or so." With that, she skipped out of the room, singing 'Follow Me Down' under her breath.

"She is acting much cheery than usual. Did you put something in her porridge this morning?" Chessur asked Lyn with a raised eyebrow.

Lyn shook her head, "I think she's just happy because Frabjous Day is over and we can finally relax. Without any worries."

"Does that mean you're staying?" Chessur inquired, swirling through the air around her, a mischievous look on his furry face. His large eyes staring at her in interest.

Lyn froze, she hadn't considered the prospect of returning to her own world yet. It seemed too soon and Underland was so much better in comparison to boring old Ireland. She missed her family and she knew it was the same for Kate, although her friend was more reluctant to voice that but if time didn't move on while they were down here, didn't that mean that they could stay for as long as they wanted, without worrying about their families missing them? It could be like Narnia, they could grow as old as they desired here and then return to their families still young.

But what if that didn't happen. What if they stayed in Underland, only to forget their past lives and die here? Or if they grew old and then returned to their homes, still old? There were so many different scenarios and problems that played out in Lyn's head and she couldn't keep count. The girls had been in Underland for a little less than a week. What if time had just continued? She could imagine all the Missing posters littering the streets and their families weeping on TV, begging for their girls to return. Newspaper articles and police searches, only for the two girls to show up a week later, talking of Underland and magical adventures. They'd be declared insane!

Lyn made a mental note to ask Kate to talk about what they would do, regarding whether to leave or not, tonight. Preferably after the party.

"Well...?" Chessur pressed on, trying to get an answer out of Lyn. Her silence only peaked his interest and he hovered closer to her, intent on being the first to hear some new gossip.

Lyn clicked her tongue and was happy to see a dressmaker wave a hand toward her, signalling for her to come and get her dress fitted. She smiled and began to follow the dressmaker into the room, turning her head back to Chessur for a moment to tell him, "Curiousity killed the cat."

Chessur's smile disappeared instantly and he evaporated, unsure of what to make of this unknown saying. It was only when Lyn was having her dress fitted that she realised Chessur may have actually taken her saying as a threat. Oops.

*!*!*!*

Alice was upstairs with the Hatter, now perfectly healthy. The Hatter was presenting her with the dress he had been making ever since her return from the Red Queen's castle. They hadn't left each other's sides since the Battle the day before, almost as if they thought that if they did, they may be separated forever.

"Oh, Tarrant, it's beautiful!" Alice cried out when she saw the beautiful lavender dress. She had grown tired of the usual blue she would wear and preferred purple colours. Without even asking her, Tarrant had known and had made it perfectly and exactly to her taste.

The dress was definitely one of a kind, the sort of dress that had never even graced the eyes of most Underlandians. It was a simple dress; its sleeves went right down to her fingers, covering them slightly with part of the material removed at the top so only her shoulders were revealed. The dress was long enough to just touch the floor when she moved. The material was thin and light, easy to move in. And best of all, it required neither stockings nor a corset.

Alice had put it on immediately and was twirling around the room, the soft material hugging her skin. It made her feel free, instead of the usual trapped she would feel when in the dresses she had to wear in London.

"I love it. I never want to stop wearing it. Oh my dear Tarrant, thank you," Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, a smile appearing on her lips. "Thank you," she repeated in a quieter tone.

There was a pause and Tarrant set Alice's feet back on the ground, as he had been half-carrying her when she wrapped her arms around him. He had a sheepish, almost shy expression on his face and Alice blushed, conscious of what she'd just done.

"Oh, come here," Alice said firmly and pressed her lips to his, without giving him a moment to think. He quickly relaxed into the kiss and responded in the same way.

Alice smiled through the kiss, and once again, put her arms around Tarrant. It was only when the bell rang downstairs, which signalled dinner, that they slowly and reluctantly pulled apart. Alice was completely red-faced now and beaming with joy, and Tarrant looked very much the same.

"Alice, I missed you when you were gone. Please don't leave again. I..." Tarrant paused, looking awkwardly down at the floor. He couldn't complete the sentence as his voice faltered.

Alice smiled knowingly, and gave him another small kiss on the lips, "I love you too, Tarrant Hightopp."

*!*!*!*

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Kate had refused to be put in a dress, deciding on a simple t-shirt and skirt instead - designed by the Hatter, of course. Lyn, on the other hand, had grown accustomed to dresses and wore a scarlet dress, which caused a bit of controversy since it reminded a lot of the Red Queen's colours.

The ballroom was full of people, travelled from near and far, to celebrate the defeat of the Red Queen. The small toads and rabbits that acted as waiters found it hard to get through the dancing people, without being stepped on.

Yet amidst all the excitement and loud music, every head immediately turned the moment Alice and Tarrant stepped into the room. From the looks on their faces, they had been trying to enter, unnoticed, but that definitely hadn't worked. All eyes went down to stare at their linked hands and bright smiles as they looked at each other. At almost the same moment, a mass of people ran over to them, congratulating them eagerly.

Fortunately for Kate and Lyn, this meant the attention was temporarily diverted from them and they could enjoy just being there. Theo hadn't arrived so far but Lyn was keeping a keen eye out for him.

The Chessur Cat had been careful to avoid Lyn, and Kate was curious as to why he was. Lyn's cheeks reddened when she asked, and hesitated before answering, "Well, earlier today, Chess was pestering me about whether we're going home or not. He kept going on and on about it so I told him 'Curiosity killed the cat'. And I think he thought I was serious."

There was a short pause before Kate burst out laughing, "Wow, that's just... priceless."

Lyn folded her arms across her chest in mock anger, raising an eyebrow at her friend, "It's not funny, Kate; Chess thinks I'm actually going to murder him now. It's ridiculous - _you_ need to put him straight."

Kate stopped laughing, her face becoming serious though she put on a slight pout, "Why me?"

"Because if I go near him, he'll disappear. But if _you _approach him, then he'll listen - he doesn't think you're out to get him," Lyn explained quickly, pointing at Chessur, who had just appeared not too far from them. He was throwing weary glances their way and Lyn rolled her eyes at how a simple saying had caused this much trouble, and pushed Kate toward him, ignoring her protests.

"Chess?" Kate said loudly to catch the cat's attention, who had been staring at the wall behind them in an attempt to not have to look at Lyn.

Chessur reluctantly turned his head but his cautious expression instantly changed into a warm smile when he realised it was not Lyn, "Ah, Kate, and what may I do for you this evening? Oh, and if I might add, you look absolutely stunning tonight, despite your attire being slightly odd for a party of this sort."

A bright smile appeared on the young girl's face at this compliment and she momentarily forgot why she had been sent over here, "Oh. Thank you! I'm not really into dresses at the moment; I'd much rather wear a simple t-shirt and skirt. Also, I wouldn't like to cause a fuss - the Hatter was already working overtime on trying to complete all of his orders for tonight."

Chessur nodded politely, "Indeed, though I'm sure he would not have minding sparing some time for an Underland Champion." Kate blushed modestly as Chessur continued, "So what is it that you need, my dear?"

Kate pressed her lips together, glancing back at Lyn and inwardly cursing her friend for putting her in the spotlight like this, something Kate hated. Chessur watched her expectantly, and Kate gave him a small weak smile in return before speaking, "Well, it's actually about Lyn," she began, ignoring the now cautious look on the cat's face. "She didn't mean what she said earlier. Where we came from, it's just a saying and it doesn't mean anything. She seriously doesn't want to hurt you at all, it was a mistake."

Chessur hesitated, an eyebrow raised in thought, "'Curiousity killed the cat', what kind of saying is that?" His tone wasn't completely accusatory, mostly just interested. Kate could visibly see Chessur soften and his wary glances toward Lyn were less frequent and even a smile was beginning to appear on his wide lips.

Kate shrugged and said simply, "Just a saying - I didn't create it. Sorry." She was tired of fighting Lyn's battles, physically and mentally.

There was a slight pause, and Chessur nodded his head slowly and disappeared. For a second, Kate thought that he had run off again but when she spun around to admit defeat to Lyn, she saw the two talking merrily and could already hear Lyn apologising profusely.

With a pleased sigh, Kate walked over to them, quickly joining in on the merry chat once more. The music grew louder and before long, they were dancing like maniacs.

Less than an hour later, Lyn's face was bright red with unbelievable excitement as she slow-danced with Theo, who'd arrived not that long before. Kate, on the other hand, was dancing with Nivens, who was muttering something under his breath about the loud music and looking quite faint. Alice and Tarrant danced in the centre of the ballroom, their eyes only for each other, bright smiles evident on their happy faces; they looked perfect together, Kate couldn't help but note when she looked over at them.

She felt someone pulling at her arm when the song ended, and let herself be dragged away from the nervous Nivens and over to the waiting Queen. Mirana greeted the two girls with a warm, welcoming smile and Lyn instantly let go off Kate's arm, instead using that hand to lift up her dress and curtsey slightly, saying, "Your Majesty," as she did so.

Mirana held up a pale hand, her smile never faltering, "There is no need for that. You are my friend and my friends call me 'Mirana', so I would hope you would do the same. As Champions of Underland, we cannot do enough to thank you for what you have done for us. In our eyes, you are no longer mere girls, but women." The true Queen of Underland gave them a glowing smile when she finished speaking, clasping her hands together in front of her.

Neither girl had noticed the whole ballroom go silent as each dancer turned their heads to look at the front of the room, staring with wide but pleased eyes at what they saw. Lyn was trying to compose herself, excitement taking over her whereas Kate was grinning broadly, her cheeks reddening when she realised everyone was staring at her in interest.

Lyn opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, a thought springing to mind. Her face fell despite her best efforts to keep it straight and the smile intact.

Unfortunately her friend had quick eyes, "Lyn? What's wrong?" As much as Kate didn't want to think about it, she knew exactly what the girl next to her was thinking and she winced at the thought.

Mirana noticed the two girls' reactions and there was an awkward pause as everyone waited for an answer. Finally Lyn coughed and blushed slightly, feeling the stares on her back, "What about our home...? I mean, we can't stay here, can we? What about our families? And our friends? They'll be so worried about us. Oh my gosh, Kate, what if the police get involved?" Lyn's eyes widened at the thought and she began to look teary. "Oh, this is awful."

Kate wanted to tell her friend to stop being so melodramatic and to enjoy herself here but these thoughts also plagued at her mind, just as much as her friend's, though she didn't feel right voicing them. She wanted nothing more than to stop time and run when these thoughts came - running was what she did best, and it always helped her calm down.

Mirana's expression saddened but she gave the two girls a weak smile nonetheless and told them, "You always have a choice."

Kate nodded solemnly, "I want to stay."

Lyn's head snapped up and she stared at her friend with wide, fearful eyes, her voice reaching a high, astonished pitch as she spoke, "What? Kate, you can't - you shouldn't! What about me? And our friends and family? You can't just leave us all."

Kate spun around to face Lyn, her lips breaking out into a wide smile despite the protests from the girl in front of her, "Lyn, it's always been my dream to visit Underland and now I have. I'm here, and it's real. I don't know if I can leave just yet. It's like the adventure has only begun and I don't want it to end. Who knows when we'll ever be able to return? _If _we'll ever be able to return. I know it's selfish and I know it's completely ridiculous but I can't help wanting this. Please, Lyn," she begged her friend silently with her eyes, taking Lyn's hands in hers and squeezing them. "Stay too."

Another long pause. Lyn's head was spinning, she could barely believe what she was hearing! Her friend wanted to stay in Underland and wanted her to stay too. It didn't seem right. A part of her was screaming to stay here and be with her new friends - this world was so much better than her own - whereas the other part was yelling at her to go home to her reality and be with her family and everything she knew.

Once again, Lyn was torn at what to do. Her friend had made up her mind but indecisiveness was one of Lyn's most infamous traits. Before she had a chance to stall even more, and beg her friend to reconsider, Mirana spoke, "I do not mean to intrude but I must inform you that for each day you spend in Underland, it is just a minute in your own world. I am incredibly sorry for not telling you beforehand but it was only recently that this knowledge came into my knowing - Nivens has been very kind in volunteering to test this theory and it has been proven."

The two girls gaped at this new piece of knowledge, Lyn felt a pinch at her side from Kate and suddenly a wide smile broke out across her face, "Well... I guess that means I'm staying." She could barely say, "But not permanently," when the ballroom erupted with loud cheers and celebration.

Both girls and the Queen couldn't help laughing with joy as the music started again and everyone began to dance once more, though this time more enthusiastically. All other worrisome thoughts left Lyn's mind when Theo reached them and pulled her by the hand back down into a dance.

Kate joined her, resuming her dance with the small white rabbit, Nivens, beside her friend and Theo. After the first song, there was a change in the rhythm of music and Kate squealed in excitement when she recognised the tune.

The middle of the ballroom cleared and the Hatter appeared in the centre, his face alight with happiness and his eyes a bright emerald green. He bent his head slightly and he stretched his arm up into the air, holding his hat out.

"Oh my god, he's doing it!" Kate squealed and ran over to Tarrant, standing next to him in the same pose, holding an imaginary hat. "The Futterwacken!" she screamed at her friend, in explanation to Lyn's confused face.

Caught up in the excitement, Lyn thought back to learning the Futterwacken step by step with Kate and sighed, giving in. She stepped forward and joined Kate and Tarrant, adopting the same position too, though she held a small lavender handbag, instead of a hat.

With a grin, the music began, signalling the start of the dance. Kate's Futterwacken was the image of perfection, alongside Tarrant, whereas Lyn stumbled a few times and forgot some steps, never too focused on learning it when she had the chance. More cheers came from the crowd, though most watchers were too excited at seeing the Hatter Futterwacken after so much time. They clapped along to the beat of the music and there was an audible sigh of admiration when it ended, following by a roaring applause.

Alice ran up to Tarrant, placing a rewarding kiss on his lips as the next song began and everyone settled back into the dance. He happily returned the kiss, his clothes and face brighter now.

"PDA much?" Lyn whispered to Kate, with a giggle, gesturing toward the couple. Kate responded with a sharp nudge but she couldn't conceal the smile on her lips.

Lyn laughed and quickly whispered in Kate's ear, "You will never guess what song Nivens heard while he was visiting our world. They were able to mimic it almost perfectly." In answer to Kate's questioning look, Lyn raised her hand and waved it around. Suddenly the music changed again, and a familiar beat came on.

"No way!" Kate mouthed over the loud music as Dizzee Rascal's _Bonkers _made its debut in Underland.

All eyes came to land on the two younger Champion's dancing; they ran back and forth across the ballroom, sticking out their arms and legs at odd angles and screaming the song's lyrics as loudly as they could.

_"Some people think I'm bonkers but I just think I'm free. Yeah, I'm just living my life - ain't nothing crazy 'bout me!"_

* * *

**Wow. That was the official last chapter. But there's still an Epilogue! :) YYYYAAAYYYY. I love the name Theo =B What's YOUR favourite name? Haha. **

**What did you think? I couldn't think of any way to end the chapter so do you like it?**

**Oh, btw: I do not own the lyrics to Dizzee Rascal's Bonkers and I do not intend to make any profit from them. I also do not own Alice in Wonderland or its characters (except Kate and Lyn, of course). **

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - I LOVE 'EM!_ **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. 86 REVIEWS? BEST READERS EVER! =D **

**Thanks for all reviews and ideas! Some of them really make me laugh! XD I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!**

**Naomily4EVA xx**


	22. Epilogue: Fairfarren

**Lost In Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Wow. So here we are. The end of the road. The end of the _story. _****I'll be the first to say At Last. I'm super sorry for the lateness. But severe LIW - related writer's block and then personal problems in my own life delayed the arrival of this chapter. But at least it's here, right? And it has Salsaxxx's seal of approval - that has to count for something right? :D**

******I hope you enjoy this chappy. As you know, it took me ages to do so I hope it doesn't disappoint. :/**

******Thank you. All of you. For reading, and especially reviewing this story all of the way through. I love you guys. :D**

* * *

**Epilogue: Fairfarren**

**One Year Later:**

"So three hundred and sixty-five days is the same as three hundred and sixty-five minutes? Okay - so how much is that in hours?" They had been over it countless times that day but Lyn wanted to be sure and found herself asking Kate again.

"Actually it would be around three hundred and sixty-nine minutes because although it's been exactly a year since the day of the party, we had been in Underland for about three or four days before that," Kate corrected, checking her bag for the fifteenth time that day. "And that is precisely six hours and nine minutes." Maths had always been Kate's speciality, along with numerous other subjects.

"Wow, we missed dinner," Lyn feigned disappointment when she said that, but her smirk was evident. "Shame, I think Mum was making chicken korma, and you know her korma is the best."

"You'd prefer your mum's chicken korma to all the kinds of foods we're tasted this year? Including the chocolate frisbees and stawberry-vanilla JubJub eggs?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest, the corner of her lips turning up into a small smile.

"Then, on second thought, no. But don't worry, I'm bringing some souvenirs home with us," she said, gesturing toward the small bag she was holding. It was a simple light blue with silver sequins that sparkled happily; the sequins traced out the map of Underland and red sequins pinpointed where all of her friends lived, in case Lyn was ever lost. Tarrant had made it for her birthday a few months beforehand and she loved it.

For Kate's birthday, which coincidentally was on the day before Lyn's, she was given a book on the history of Underland and its inhabitants. At the moment, it was wrapped in a thick, silk-like cloth inside Kate's bag, as the book was quite old and very fragile.

"What are you bringing?" Kate asked, stepping over so she was standing next to her friend and attempted to peek inside the bag but Lyn pulled it out of her grasp, her face red and a nervous grin on her face.

"Don't look! - I mean, I'll show you but you can't touch my bag... it's priceless to me. And I don't, er, want you to ruin it with your greasy fingers... yeah," Lyn murmured, turning her face away as she spoke her feeble excuse and settled her bag gently on the table behind them, out of Kate's sight.

Kate watched her friend with narrow, suspicious eyes. After inspecting her fingers, Kate nodded for her friend to show her what was inside. She knew Lyn was hiding something; they hadn't been best friends since they were five for nothing.

Lyn gave her friend another weak smile before lying the bag on the table with more care than necessary and slipping a hand inside. She pulled out some Underlandian foods and snacks, as well as a long purple feathery quill that Nivens had given her and a large spoon from Thackery. Her bow and arrow somehow also fitted into the mix. A few silver bracelets from Mirana and her usual phone and iPod followed, obviously useless while in Underland. "And that's it," Lyn finished, a little too firmly.

"No, it isn't," Kate said, pointing at the small bump in the bag, indicating there was something still inside. "What else are you bringing, Lyn?" The warning was clear in her voice and before Lyn could protest, Kate had crossed the space between them and swooped the bag up into her arms. She stuck a hand inside, only to pull it out with a shocked, pained cry.

Kate held her hand against her chest, rubbing the sore point furiously. "Mallymkun! What are you doing in there!"

The small mouse scurried out, with an equally furious expression on her tiny whiskered face. She pointed her sword up at Kate with a frown as Lyn watched the little scene unfold with a pale, regretful face. "You try to grab me again and next time, it'll be your finger that I cut _off_!" Mallymkun threatened, waving the sword around menacingly.

"Mally, don't. She was just curious," Lyn said in a soothing voice, picking up the little mouse, who, to Kate's surprise, did not protest in the least bit. "But you didn't have to stab her hand."

"She should know better than to pry into others' business!" Mallymkun complained, narrowing her miniature eyes at the astounded Kate. "It's very rude!"

"Hey!" Kate interrupted, dropping her hand to her side. "What is going on exactly? I thought you two didn't like each other – and now you're acting like the best of friends. What were you doing in that bag, Mallymkun?" She was a little hurt at how close the two were acting, especially without her knowing of their friendship beforehand.

"I was sleeping, if you must know! That bag is quite comfortable and I like to take a short nap in it every so often," Mallymkun replied, turning her face away and folding her arms across her chest. She was sitting on Lyn's shoulder now.

"Mally, we've been caught. No point in excuses," Lyn spoke with a defeated sigh. She gave a weak shrug, and Mally had to grab a lock of her hair for support. "I was trying to bring Mally home. Last month, at the Mid-Summer ball, we got talking and we actually have more in common that we thought. It was a shame that we'd only been friends for so little time therefore I thought she could maybe come home with us, even if it was just for a short while. Please, Kate – can she come with us to Upperland?"

Kate's eyes widened at this short story before she shook her head wildly, "No, Lyn! She belongs in Underland – anyway how do you think everyone would react to a talking mouse that you brought home. You know how your mum thinks of pets; I doubt she'd react to Mallymkun any different! You can't just take her to our world; she'd never fit in and it'd be wrong of you. How would she get home? What if we can only use the rabbit hole once or if it takes her to somewhere completely different? I know it's hard but you need to think straight."

Lyn's face fell, disheartened but Mallymkun attempted a brave smile and turned to face her new friend. "I'll see you both again someday; don't be upset, Lyn," the tiny mouse squeaked softly, looking up at Lyn with big, round eyes.

"I'll miss you, Mally. I'll miss everyone down here in Underland. It just isn't fair that we have to go yet – this year has passed so quickly, it seems like only yesterday the Jabberwocky was slayed," Lyn complained, pausing for a moment in thought. "But I miss my family and I can't just leave them without a trace. They'd be worried sick."

"We could stay for another year," Kate suggested in a quiet and faintly hopeful voice but her friend shook her head.

"We can't. We'd end up never leaving, promising ourselves that we will leave the year after and then what? Kate, it's today. I miss my friends and family. And you do too."

Kate closed her mouth, silently but reluctantly agreeing with her friend. They had stayed in Underland for more than a year and it was time to return to where they came from. As much as they wanted to be, they weren't Underlandians and this world would never truly be their home. Time, though slowly, was passing in their own world and it was dangerous to keep taking risks and chances.

A loud gong sounded through the chattering castle and immediately it was as though all of Underland had gone silent, all thinking the same thing.

It was time for the final farewells.

* * *

The hall was filled to bursting point but that didn't stop more Underlandians pour in through the large doorways.

Both girls, who stood at the front of the room, along with the Queen and closest friends felt tears come to their eyes at the sight of all the people coming to wish them goodbye. Most they recognised, others were strange creatures that had come from the farthest reaches of Underland to see the champions leave.

For all there, it was a sad event, marking the end of a period of celebration and happiness. Of course, in future, this would be seen as a turning point and a new era for Underland. Alice was to stay in Underland, where she would praised for the remainder of her life as a hero; she would be a reminder of the heroics of Frabjous Day.

Kate and Lyn found it near impossible to control the endless tears that streamed down their cheeks. Underland had become a second home for them and it was difficult to leave it after what felt like so little time. Friends and strangers lined up, all sending the girls their good wishes and farewells. Tears were shed, especially between close friends. Once, out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw Lyn placed a single sad kiss on Theo's cheek before he moved on to bid the second champion goodbye.

Kate met eyes with Tarrant Hightop, and a sad smile was exchanged between the two. She had idolised that Hatter for so long, and then become great friends with him. This was the last time she and Lyn would see Tarrant. They had said their goodbyes earlier that day, knowing a quick fairfarren would not be enough for the friends. Alice had kissed each girl on the cheek and wished them the greatest happiness possible. The older girl now stood by the man she loved, his arm protectively around her waist. Kate regarded them with another happier smile, seeing the two lovers finally together and content.

After the hall had settled down and the girls had had a chance to speak to all who attended, a large feast of a lunch was served. Neither champion had the strength or appetite to eat the glorious food, though Lyn did sneak a few cranberry and chocolate rolls into her bag.

At the end of the great feast, the Queen of Underland called for silence. In the distance, the menacingly sound of a clock striking fourteen times alerted the Underlandians of what was to come. At once, the hall erupted in loud talking; some even standing to protest that there be more time or that the girls be allowed to stay.

"All choices that have been made are their own," the Queen told the eager crowd with a sad smile. This only caused more protests, though now directed toward the two Champions, whose eyes filled with tears at the sight of so many people keen for them to stay.

Lyn stood from where she sat and shook her head slowly. "We can't... I'm sorry. We have to go home," she tried to explain.

"This_ is _your home!" someone shouted from the back of the grand hall.

"No," Lyn gave a small smile at the shout but continued to shake her head. "I wish it was, but our home is far away, in somewhere much different to this wonderful place."

"Please don't leave!" another voice rang through the crowded hall, pleading with the girls.

Kate bowed her head, unable to look her friends in the eye. She wanted more than anything to stay, as did her best friend. But there was nothing to be done about it. This very scene had happened on year before, and the girls had promised to stay a year. That had been done and now it was time for the reluctant goodbye.

Kate felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into the Queen's sad eyes. "I think it is time," Mirana whispered with a slightly strained smile.

This small, almost inaudible whisper seemed to be heard by the entire hall's occupants as silence swept over them. From a hidden pocket, the Queen produced a small vial filled with a glistening silver liquid. "My own little potion; it will take you home but you will retain all of your memories, something that is very difficult with Jabberwocky blood. You can choose to forget if you wish, the potion allows you to if that is what you want..."

Both girls shook their heads at the same moment. "Never," Lyn said in a determined voice. "These memories are all we have, along with few others." She patted her bag with a trembling hand. Mallymkun eyed the bag carefully but Chessur appeared next to her, shaking his head solemnly. The mouse scowled and removed her eyes from the bag.

Kate could not find the strength to take the bottle so Lyn took it in shaking hands, turning to the Underlandians. The former turned slowly afterwards, revealing wet cheeks to her friends. Almost like an ambush, the two girls were pulled into tight hugs and embraces from their friends. Mirana watched her champions and subjects with sad and proud eyes.

When the girls were finally released, Lyn held back a choked sob and raised the vial to her lips, wanting the sorrow to end, as reluctant as she was. "I'll miss you all..." she said in a brave voice, her eyes wavering slightly on Theo and moving to Mirana. "You will be a great Queen."

The Queen's face broke out into a wide smile at the compliment. The Underlandians watched as Lyn drank half of the vial's contents and vanished instantly in a shower of blue sparks.

The vial fell into Kate's hand and she stared at it for a second, nearly tempted to smash it. Yet she couldn't. She didn't belong here and she could not abandon her friend. "Goodbye," Kate whispered, her eyes sweeping over the room of friends. "I'll never forget you."

And on that note, Kate closed her eyes and drained the vial's contents. The champion felt a pulling sensation and a feeling of warmth; and with that, Kate and Lyn were gone from Underland.

* * *

No one was in the dimming garden when the two girls emerged from the shadows, one after the other. The sun was setting slowly in the distance and the familiar scent of Lyn's mum's cooking wafted through the still air. The girls wiped their wet cheeks and stared around at their familiar surroundings. It had been so long since they had set foot in this place, yet only half a dozen hours in this world.

Lyn sighed and Kate gave the tree next to her a hug. In Underland, they learnt that all trees had minds and feelings, no matter where they were. However the language of the trees, in this world, had long been forgotten and to the human mind was nothing more than seemingly whispers of the wind. Kate had been studying their language and whispered a small "Hello" to the large oak tree in the old language.

There was a short, reluctant silence before a timid reply, "Hello?" It was nothing more than a whisper, almost afraid to believe that Kate understood him.

"At least some of the magic we knew in Underland is still here," Kate whispered to her friend sadly but forcing a small smile.

Lyn nodded slightly but her expression was brighter and more excited, despite the tears. "Kate," she said in a louder voice. "We're home. We're really _home_."

Kate's face took a moment to break into a similar smile to her friend's. She nodded, her arms unwrapping from around the large tree. "Yeah," she said quietly.

"Come on," Lyn told her friend, stretching out a hand, which Kate readily grasped. "Mum's got dinner on the table now."

The two girls ran forward to the house, through the garden. Birds chirped merrily, as if rejoicing at their return and cows mooed loudly in the distant fields.

The door of the house slammed open and Lyn ran forward, blocking off her mother's scolding with a warm hug. Even Kate joined her, eager to rejoice in the warmth of another human. Lyn's mother stared down at the two girls strangely but returned the hug, the frown falling off her face.

She noticed her daughter's hair had grown slightly longer and her face looked older, more matured. Both girls wore different clothes, odd foreign clothing that she did not recognise.

Suddenly, all clicked into place and memories rushed forth to the forefront of the woman's mind. Memories of a weird world with its amazingly wonderful residents. The wicked red queen and her lovely sister, dressed entirely in white. The adventures she had as a child, racing through this world that was not her own.

You see, Time is tricky and changes his mind regularly. It can speed up or slow down. And when Mrs. Collins stared down at the girls, a smile broke across her face and tears came to her eyes when she realised the adventure they must have had together, very much like the one the older woman had once had herself.

* * *

**_And so, as 2010 ends, as with it does the fanfiction known as "Lost in Wonderland... at last... :)_ **

**I will love you so much if you review. And I will reply to any reviews this time. For any reason. :)**

**I know I'm untrustworthy and my stories are a little frazzled; not to mention, I'm late at updates. But I am writing another AIW fanfic. This one is a sort of prequel to the movie and focuses on the White Queen and her love life. Don't worry, in my opinion, it's better than it sounds. I've currently written 4 chapters (to cure the late updates thing) and it may be a matter of weeks before it's online.**

**It's called:**

**Oh, one last thing: Within some weeks, I may (or may not) be changing my [user]name. If I do, there will a notice on my page, saying that I was previously "Naomily4EVA" and am now "...". Chances are, the story may be uploaded after I change my name so refer back to this story to get my new name - it'll come up. :/**

**Thank you again.**

**A final fairfarren then from myself, Kate and Lyn. (btw, I claim copyright for Kate and Lyn ;])**

**~Naomily4EVA xx**


End file.
